


【锤基】Decapitate

by JQFC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQFC/pseuds/JQFC
Summary: ■长篇连载，慢热，极其慢热（当然很大一部分原因是作者太咕咕咕了现代校园AU，学制学校全靠胡编乱造目前更新到第十二章■warning：有Thor/Jane剧情，请注意避雷男性化妆描写高天尊和Loki日常姐妹情深





	1. Chapter 1

01

第三次翻开日记本，本子上还是一片空白。

这么说其实也不太准确，仔细看最上层的纸张还是能够辨别出以前书写的印记。

Loki的指腹在撕扯留下毛毛剌剌的纤维处来回摩擦。如果可能，现在的Loki最想做的事情就是阻止当时冲动下买回彩墨的自己，事实证明对于Loki而言有了墨水就会配钢笔或是蘸水笔，接着就会有本子以供书写。然后，万事俱备，坐在书桌前的他几乎是没有意识到自己在做什么，一则日记已经出现在了纸上。

他面无表情地撕掉那张纸，然而记录的心情却没能随揉成一团的纸片丢进垃圾箱，反而愈演愈烈。

犹豫再三，Loki放弃抵抗，听凭欲望指使。

他的手指修长，握着银灰色金属质地的钢笔在纸上留下一串字母。Loki的字写得还不错，可以说得上赏心悦目，只是因为写日记的缘故，向来严格要求的他难免有些字迹潦草。

况且，写日记本来就是为了发泄情绪。除了他本人以外也不会有人有机会翻开。

自暴自弃就是这副模样，Loki深知最近自己状态很不对劲。倘若自己稍微神志清醒一点，就该把这个该死的本子和那些愚蠢的想法一起烧了或是怎么，绝对不会像现在这样放任自流。

可又有什么办法呢？从开学到现在事情发展早已偏离预期的轨道，等他发现的时候已经来不及了。

来不及挽回自己那些不该有的心思。

“我再一次见到他。”

写到这里Loki笔下一顿，疲倦感顺着血管窜便全身，他甚至没有注意到墨水在纸上洇湿一片。这句话之后Loki有些迷茫，不知道接下来该说些什么，干脆身子一歪仰躺到椅子旁的床上发呆。

有什么可说的？Loki阖上双眼，大脑放空让思绪充斥。开学一个多月，大家不过刚刚度过兵荒马乱的适应期，新鲜感在慢慢消退。对Loki而言新学校只是换个地方学习罢了，没有什么太大的不同，学校的各项活动他也没有什么想法，每天的生活大概是单调这一个词就足以概括，学校、家，再无他处。这样的生活听起来就足够枯燥，枯燥到让人麻木，再一天天重复加深巩固这样的无趣。Loki本以为高中的生活也和原来一样平淡无奇。

没有想到的是，高中生活的第一天，就给了他一个巨大的惊喜。

他见到了Thor Odinson.

Loki喜欢Thor Odinson，这是个只有Loki本人知道的秘密。

虽然已经很久很久没有见过面，久到已经忘了最后一次见面是什么时候，久到Thor完全不认识自己，Loki还是第一眼就认出对方。更令Loki不敢相信的是，他和Thor分到同一个班。

他又和Thor重新认识，成了再普通不过的同学。

Loki撑起身体再次坐桌子前，把玩着手里的钢笔犹豫要不要再写点什么。对着摊开的日记本，他却失去了兴趣。

这么多就可以了吧，又没人规定日记的字数。

“这个月真是比想象中还要漫长啊。”Loki自言自语道。他将日记本合起，塞回到书架上。

今年的秋季比往常热得多，然而终究是向冬天走着，天气不知不觉间凉了下来。秋风吹散积聚的热气，没有夏季烈日当空的炎热也没有冬日积雪的严寒，现在正是一年中最舒适的时候。

这样的凉爽不会维持多久，这个地方的秋天总是极其短暂，转眼间就会到大雪纷飞的时节。

周末学生大多选择回家，学校周边安静极了，甚至听不到几声汽车驶过留下的声响。今天的天气很好，在家休息看书，开着窗户感受落在身上的阳光和秋日习习凉风，一定十分惬意。

Loki没什么朋友，休息时除了睡觉就是看书，搬到学校附近来的一个月里周末几乎没有踏出房门。但是今天和平常不太一样。他从衣柜里拿出一件黑色的长风衣披在身上，沾染的香水味从风衣上散开，让走到门口的Loki意识到还有什么没有完成，折返回书桌前，

他思考了片刻，最后还是用了残留在风衣上的那款香水。

出乎意料的何止是Thor的出现。应该说，Thor的出现打乱了Loki所有的计划。

要是以前有人告诉Loki：嘿朋友你以后会加入学生会！Loki一定赏他一个巨大的白眼。然而事实是，现在的Loki正走在去学生会报道的路上。

在Loki眼中学生会最有趣的就是申请步骤了。要参加学生会除了写申请书还要参加什么竞选，搞得真的有很多人愿意来参加似的。竞选的内容同样很有意思，唱歌跳舞弹钢琴，欣赏一下当代年轻人的多才多艺倒也不错，但是任凭负责老师说得多么天花乱坠，参加学生会也改变不了充当苦力的本质。所以当苦力和会不会什么才艺有什么关联吗？还是说在这所学校搬桌子搬椅子之前还要讲段相声展示一下自己学生会成员的“高贵身份”？

当时负责老师在学生会招新摊位不远处把Loki拉住时，Loki觉得自己就应该不管什么失不失礼，直接拔腿就跑而不是站在原地傻乎乎地等对方叨叨完。这样的话，他就不会看到在学生会摊位前一脸好奇地咨询的Thor，自然不会鬼使神差地答应了负责老师加入学生会的请求。

得知还要参加什么愚蠢竞选的Loki瞬间神志清醒，冲到学生会丢下申请表，没想到学生会会长一个箭步冲到门口拦住他的去路，死缠烂打胡搅蛮缠总之把Loki成功劝住，代价则是答应Loki不需要参加选拔。

这样奇怪的特殊待遇正中下怀，Loki只是需要一个借口，靠近Thor的借口。

他的情绪，他的反常，皆因Thor而起。

Thor就是那点未熄灭的火星，遇上充足的氧气引燃了他几近熄灭的渴望，愈燃愈旺，炽热的温度烤焚着他的神经。这么想着，不知不觉Loki已经刷完卡走进办公楼，到了会议室门口。

住处就在学校后门对面，奈何后门处于常年关闭状态，让人怀疑修建后门的目的是不是只是展示学校有钱能修个出口。除了给人带来不方便和更多的不方便，这扇门就没有其他建树了。因此，明明算是和学校比邻而居的Loki不得不花十分钟沿着围墙绕到前门再走进学校。如果教学楼就在前门附近那也无可厚非，问题是教学楼离后门不过一个小操场，从前门进入还需要再走上五分钟才能到达。教学楼实际上和办公楼是连通的，方便学生和老师往来。十分钟刚过便到达目的地，今天的速度快的有点令Loki惊奇。

会议室里边还有一个隔间。Loki看到会议室长桌上几个位子前立着的名字挑了下眉毛，拧开了隔间的门。开门的声音吵醒了趴在办公桌上的人，晃动的银色头发扰乱人的视线，Loki关上门走到办公桌前。

坐在办公桌后的人站起来绕过办公桌走到Loki面前：“我以为你不会来的。”

“谁不是呢。”Loki侧身面向对方，“我很好奇你们的动机。”

“动机谈不上，我们是真的很缺人手，再加上，”银发男子双手抱胸回答道，“负责管理学生会的老师相中了你，你也知道老师的要求总是难以拒绝。”

“所以高天尊的意思是我是个麻烦，但是是个不得不接收吸纳的麻烦，对吗？”Loki微微歪头凝视着对方，银发男子笑的一脸坦然。

“这么理解也没有任何问题。”

Loki点头示意自己已经明白：“我要做什么？”

高天尊从办公桌的抽屉里拿出一份名单递给他：“给，挑几个你看得顺眼的归到你的部门……文体部？宣传部？是什么部来着，不过这不重要反正没人会在意，把任务完成就好了。”

“我的部门吗，学生会真是比我预料中的还要草率。”Loki翻开名单扫了几眼， “事先说明，我和你们想象中的差距不小。“

高天尊微笑着问道：“是指那些传闻吗？没有想到你是会被这些影响到的人呢。”

“传闻？”Loki继续浏览起名单，目光在某个名字上多停留了几秒，继而若无其事地往下。他失笑摇头，目光对上满是疑惑地高天尊，“这只是个开始。”

没等高天尊发问，Loki岔开话题道：“再次确认一下，我可以随便选，对吗？”

高天尊点头：“可以这么说。”

“那就好。”

他绿色的眼睛里闪烁着让高天尊难以理解的光芒。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

高天尊似乎有点明白Loki说的什么意思了。  
不得不说，Loki被空降还是有道理的。虽然高天尊认为这是负责老师胡乱分析之下的盲狙行为，奈何一狙一个准呢？按照高天尊的想法，这些老师不过是看Loki入学成绩和第一次全校测验成绩太过优秀，想让他加入学生会起个模范作用什么的，说不定还能多抓几个无知少年当壮丁。学生会是很受欢迎，但也不是那么受欢迎，每一年里学生会都要和其他社团明争暗斗进行一系列抢人活动，那些负责老师大概是怕Loki随便加入任何一个社团白白浪费这么好的广告机会所以才死缠烂打。  
“如果有什么意见，可以提出来。”Loki撑着长桌目光扫视在场所有的人，见无人提出质疑他合上文件夹。  
本来吵吵嚷嚷的成员们立刻安静下来，几个仍然的互意犹未尽的相瞪对方一眼，还是闭嘴安静。  
这种场景对高天尊而言可以说得上稀奇了。  
学生会负责的除了一些类似于监督值日这样的日常执勤之外，便是各种活动的宣传和执行工作。这所学校的一大特色是学习氛围轻松，再换句话说就是课余生活丰富无比，逢年过节除了放假还有相应的庆祝活动、校园文化周和篮球赛以及大大小小时不时冒出来一个个表演都是常事。学校大大小小活动需要做出方案统筹安排，底下部员叽叽喳喳几乎天天因为意见不合吵架，高天尊预想中Loki波澜不惊的脸上会出现类似于头痛欲裂的表情完全没有出现，反倒是这群聒噪活泼的部员一个个像鹌鹑似的。  
“有一点的建议。”高天尊象征性地举起手，“我们能不能……更活泼一点？比如所有执勤人员换装什么的？”

Loki眼看着新一波争吵开始，手伸向桌边的笔盒又缩回去。算了，不值得，笔太贵了用来砸人太不划算。  
他们吵成什么样也无所谓，Loki的目光在兴致勃勃准备参与讨论的Thor身上多停留了一会，低头翻开资料打发时间，等这些人发疯结束得出同意结论再说。然而这次不一样，这次有人群中浑水摸鱼的高天尊在，身为会长亲身下场吵架超热气氛，一时间会议室像是人声鼎沸的菜市场。  
十分钟过去了，底下还是没有任何消停的迹象，反而因为高天尊搅和得大有更加热烈的架势。  
“够了！”  
若无可忍之下Loki大喊出声。  
热火朝天的会议室在他开口的一瞬间跌入冰窖。  
“还有三分钟课间结束，再吵下去不如先想想等会怎么进教室。有什么问题私下找我，下次统一解决。”  
“那么，散会。”Loki夹着文件夹，率先走出了会议室。  
成员们大气都不敢出，直到听到散会的命令，所有人才如释重负，准备起身离开，留下高天尊一个人在原地瞠目结舌。尤其是看到几个高年级的成员同样老实得没有流露出丝毫不满，这让高天尊更加好奇Loki到底对他们做了些什么。  
所以说，能降住这些刺头的刺头，真是让人感兴趣。

会议结束后Loki并没有回班，而是去了图书馆。这所学校除了课余生活丰富外另一大特色就是校舍十分高级，不如说丰富的课余生活是建立在硬件设施豪华一流的基础上。其中之一就是Loki相中的图书馆。  
藏书众多是其中一个原因，另外一个让Loki最心动的就是图书馆中有不少自习室，非常适合他这种不愿意在班里长时间逗留的人。  
接下来并不是什么重要的课，Loki就懒得费工夫爬那么多层楼。他并不是老师眼中那种兢兢业业认真学习的好学生，翘课到图书馆基本用于补眠，不困的时候看小说、杂志、电影，总之和翻书学习不沾边。不得不承认有些人就是这样，轻轻松松就能取得别人努力也够不到的成绩，比如Loki，这样要学不学的状态下依旧没有任何下滑的趋势，老师也就对他很宽容，不影响学习成绩的前提下这些行为也都睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
于是Loki在图书馆的时间越来越久，除了必要的几门课程外基本都不会出现在班里。  
其实他应该愿意在教室里才对，毕竟在班里才能见到Thor，要是一直窝在图书馆机会就更少了。虽然Thor如Loki所料加入了学生会，又被暗箱操作成了自己的部员，但是对于只想远远注视的Loki而言多看一眼就是赚到。  
Loki把这些叫做逃避。  
尚沉浸在再见的欣喜中看到Thor手机锁屏的那一刻，他几乎是想落荒而逃。  
锁屏上的人他知道，正是因为知道，所以才想要逃走。  
事实上他自己都没有弄明白那一瞬间产生离开教室的愿望有什么合理性，可他还是这么做了，也幸好那是个课间，没有人注意到他的举动。又或是说，如果课上到一半他起身离开老师也不会多问，何况那些学生呢？  
走出教室的Loki有那么一点的茫然，去卫生间洗了个手又转回教室，上课铃都没有打响。  
不过他更加确信没有冒冒失失凑近Thor这一决策有多么明智。从一开始，比开学还要早，早到他刚察觉心底那点隐秘的想法，Loki就没有期待过这样的感情能有什么值得称道的结局。  
重逢让他有些忘乎所以了，虽然他从未表露出来，但他清清楚楚地能感觉每次看到Thor时血液流淌的欢快。  
某些时候他不由自主地在脑海里勾画一些……未来的景象，那个景象里有这个金色短发的大男孩也有自己。  
那张锁屏照片成功敲碎了Loki这些不切实际的幻想。  
Loki知道Thor非常受欢迎，Thor身形高挑，流畅健美的肌肉线条让Loki都有些嫉妒，面无表情时那张棱角分明的脸总给人或多或少的压迫感，但笑起来就像一个温顺憨厚的金毛寻回犬，带着这个年纪尚未褪去的稚气，可爱得Loki忍不住想跟着傻笑。在这个荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的年纪，Thor大概就是在本就不平静的海水里炸下去的鱼雷。就Loki这短短一个月里的粗略观察，和Thor关系不错的Sif就是一个。只不过不知道Thor是神经大条还是故意没发现。  
Loki感觉Thor是知道Sif喜欢他的，这两个人的关系到称兄道弟之后止步不前，或者说就是因为顺利地称兄道弟所以自然没有任何旖旎暧昧可讲了。喜欢Thor的人很多，男男女女都不少，但是都只是朋友或者像Loki这样远远观望。Loki以为是Thor对恋爱没有兴趣。  
是他猜错了。  
Jane Foster，Thor锁屏照片上的那个女孩。  
心里装着光芒万丈的太阳，其他星辰再耀眼也黯然失色。  
所以第一次写日记之后Loki下意识地与Thor保持距离，虽然这“保持距离”存在不存在没有任何差别，他和Thor现在的仍然是礼貌而疏离的同学关系，连朋友都算不上，萍水相逢点头之交，谈什么保持距离？  
这又叫做自作多情。  
但是管它是逃避还是自作多情，通常情况下，不到自习课这些自习室也就Loki一个人，在图书馆补眠补了三天、小说和电影看了两天，Loki自然而然地开始在自习室认真学习。  
学习真好，没有什么比学习更让人觉得快乐了，快乐到足够让Loki忘掉这些狗屁不知道是青春期荷尔蒙作祟还是真情实感的情啊爱啊，满脑子除了学习就是学习。  
做练习题，补充笔记，翻阅资料，安静的环境里不学习感觉都是一种罪过。  
只是偶尔，一不留神他又会想起Thor，这种时候他就会翻出那本笔记本，摊开，添上一两行文字之后又合上。  
喜或怒，哀或乐，希冀还是绝望，憧憬或是麻木，也许能从几行字间窥得一二，最终都被他关在自己心里，留下一个敷衍的空壳，一个不会有机会被别人发现的空壳。  
但这种感觉……也不赖。  
Loki靠在椅背上想道。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

被大雪镀上一层耀眼的洁白之前，这片土地尚未有拥抱严寒的资格。  
但气温确实在一点点的下降，不知不觉身上的衣服变得越来越厚，某一天发现地上堆积的枯叶和光秃秃的枝头，人们才恍然大悟感慨道：冬天快来了啊。  
Loki对这方面的感知也不是很清晰，直到他晚上睡觉被冻醒。  
接着就是发现只穿衬衣和风衣快要冻死，戴围巾也阻止不了在风中瑟瑟发抖，Loki没有犹豫地给自己加了一件毛衣。  
他本来就不太愿意来学校，天气一凉更是不想从自己温暖舒适的房子里走出去。不过这也只能停留在想法阶段，在床上多躺了五分钟，Loki挣扎起来慢吞吞地爬起来换衣服。  
简单用过早餐，Loki整理好衣物和书本就出了门。路过球场，只穿着短袖的少年奔跑着，好像不知寒冷一样。Loki下意识地拉紧了风衣的领口，这种感觉有些奇妙，他已经打算开始过冬天，但别人似乎都还留在秋天甚至夏天……或者说是自己走太快一脚迈入冬天的领域了？想到这些Loki忍不住笑了起来。  
不过他确实比别人更怕冷。  
今天天气不错，阳光明媚，课程也很轻松，是一个很惬意的周三。在班里上几节主课，其余时间都可以泡在图书馆，除了学生会有点不消停以外没什么让Loki觉得心烦的了。  
他几乎是踩着上课铃走到班里，也就提前了半分钟以免在楼梯口撞到从办公室走出来的老师。教室里基本坐齐了，听见开门声学生们条件反射地抬头，发现不是任课老师而是同学又转过头继续之前的闲聊。Loki没有相熟的同学，自然没有人热情洋溢地和他打个招呼，不过他独来独往惯了，这样冷漠的反应反而让他觉得舒服。  
一开始是有点不适应的。不适应这种，不带善意也不含恶意的无视。  
此刻的冷淡有种诡异地不真实感，让Loki恍然想起曾经自己在初中也有过类似的体验。他对运动没有特别大的兴趣，尤其是团体项目，能回避就回避。再加上在别人眼里Loki laufeyson除了看书就是看书，处在情感懵懂时期的少年们和他没有任何相同兴趣爱好，他们嘴里说的是哪个明星的绯闻、某一场赛事进展如何、某某同学的八卦，自然觉得这个只知道捧着书缩在角落里的“好学生”无聊透顶，于是Loki有意无意地被排挤在众人之外。  
于是Loki不得不习惯独自一人。  
他不是在这个时候才学习独处，更早之前，通常被称呼为童年的那段日子里Loki也没有什么玩伴可言，书可能是他为数不多的朋友之一。  
其实Loki完全可以做到让自己受欢迎，这并不是什么困难的事情，开朗乐观活泼，他若伪装起来轻而易举。然而Loki没有这么做，脑海里某个声音告诉自己没有必要这样，他自己甚至都不知道理由。  
随着时间的流逝，Loki渐渐明白为什么自己如此抗拒，他其实对这些所谓的“朋友”并没有自己想得那么渴望。冷静下来，Loki像个观众一样看着课间、放学后那些关系很好互相认为是“朋友”的人们嬉戏打闹聊天又或是别的什么，别人的日常生活就像一出出戏在他面前上演，然后Loki大概知道了，“朋友”不是什么必需品。  
什么样的人才会没有朋友呢？他没有朋友，他好可怜。  
以前听到这样的话Loki会像一头被激怒了的小兽一样气红了眼，咬牙让自己的情绪不要太过明显以至于被这些看他笑话的人看穿自己内心的愤怒。现在……现在他连目光都懒得放在这些人身上。  
于是这次是Loki主动地远离。  
Loki第一次体会到孤独中的乐趣。  
后来……漠视成了厌恶。  
想到这里Loki忍不住自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，可能是最近不安躁动的心绪让他突然多愁善感起来，比起鄙夷，这样冷漠的反应让Loki有些怀念。  
快步走到座位，趁老师还没有到达的间隙Loki漫不经心地整理起桌面。传言的传播是需要时间的，也不是所有人都会得知，但某一天开始这个学校的人的态度也会渐渐不同起来。  
第一二节课正是最容易犯困的时候，老师的讲课声时断时续，搭配上粉笔书写摩擦黑板的声响成了绝佳的催眠曲。记笔记时Loki抬头看板书，无意间瞥到靠窗户坐的Thor埋头大睡，金色的短发在斜照的清晨阳光照耀下泛着炫目而柔和的光，他就像沉睡的天使一样。Loki的眼神不自觉地温柔起来，轻笑着摇了摇头又继续誊抄笔记。  
上课时间总是让人觉得很漫长，尤其是内容枯燥讲课老师讲得比课本还要无聊的时候，学生的心思一个不留神就不知道飘到哪里去了。Loki忍不住借着看黑板的幌子看了Thor好几眼，才恋恋不舍地将注意力回到老师身上，只是嘴角笑起的弧度却怎么都没有压下去。  
下午开会时学生会的成员惊奇地发现，今天Loki心情出奇得好，态度也温和不少，遇到吵架现场还能眼尾带着笑意安安静静地注视着众人闹做一团而不是像以前一样面无表情死亡凝视或是当场掀桌。  
虽然说这个部门每次开会必然鸡犬不宁，但是大家私下关系都不错，高年级的成员对于这个空降部长意见新加入的自然更没有话说，整体气氛还算融洽。也许是因为都比较友好，吵架不如说是互相开玩笑欢快地度过半个小时学生会时间，然后什么问题都没有解决，事情全堆在截止日期前两天玩命完成，一来二去大家发现再怎么拖延最后都是会完成的于是拖得更加心安理得快乐无比了。  
Loki在做事之前习惯制定相应的计划，尽量做到周全以应变各种各样的突发情况，宣传活动其实不需要他做出多少决策，学校有大致的计划他们只需要细化完善即可，但是鉴于高天尊时不时发散性思维一下瞎捣乱，明明没多少事情却总会有些出乎意料的情况。后来Loki学聪明了，计划赶不上变化快那就设定个预期目标，其他就靠现场发挥。  
拖延就是Loki不允许发生的事情之一，给成员们留够玩闹的时间，该认真讨论就认真讨论绝不含糊。Loki尽力做到平易近人，关键时刻严肃还是严肃，学生会之外很少和其他成员往来。他也算不上什么脾气好，被惹怒了打得过就发火打不过就以后找机会，睚眦必报就是用来形容他的。所以除高天尊以外所有人看到他那张明明很精致帅气却面无表情的脸就有点怵得慌。  
“我的意思是，活动期间学生会及值周的学生也打扮一下，符合万圣节的气氛一点，穿着校服站在一堆僵尸骷髅魔法师吸血鬼之间格格不入，多奇怪啊。”  
高天尊话音刚落底下成员就笑着大声反驳道：“会长你是不是有毒啊，为什么不是万圣节就非要穿校服，真的有人平时穿校服吗？”  
高天尊仰头眯着眼睛皱起眉头，摆摆手示意起哄的人都安静下来：“打个比方而已。知道你们这些人就算我要求全部穿校服也不会有人穿的，一个二个积极投身变装活动去了。重点不在于你们，在于，”他看向坐在自己旁边的Loki，“在于让这位也参与一下呀。”  
其余人安静了两秒，在Loki本以为这帮闹腾的家伙必然不敢造次而感到满意的时候爆发出震耳欲聋的起哄声。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我又开始泥了！  
> 有化了妆的可爱基嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

“我不会给你们提供任何经费的。”被化妆师按到会议室的椅子上，Loki咬牙切齿地对站在身后欢呼雀跃的学生说道。  
一贯的威胁手段并没有起到预期效果，那些学生嬉皮笑脸地说：“早就预料到了，钱当然是我们自掏腰包啦，部长你就当是满足我们的万圣节愿望吧！”  
Loki忍住翻白眼的冲动，咬住后槽牙挤出礼貌而不失尴尬的微笑，透过镜子瞪着后面笑嘻嘻的成员：“那我真是荣幸。”  
其他人看着Loki处于骂垃圾话的边缘但碍于有陌生人在场不能开口，一个个找借口飞快地溜了，深怕多待一秒就会被暴怒的Loki撕了。  
会议室就剩下Loki和化妆师两个人，无语相望十秒钟后Loki败下阵来，任由化妆师在他脸上开始涂涂抹抹，百无聊赖之中他只好翻开随身携带的小说打发时间。  
半个月前高天尊提出那个针对Loki的建议之后，Loki手底下的学生会成员几乎集体沸腾，有高天尊撑腰之后仿佛平时对Loki的惧怕都不存在了一样，兴奋地讨论活动当天的造型，甚至拿出了十几套方案。Loki到不知道是该生气好还是开心好，这帮不务正业的人居然这么上心，虽然这些人是出于反抗心理但Loki觉得还是有那么一点点的感动。  
不知道过了多久化妆师终于停了下来开始收拾东西，他的脸上、手背上，还有从衣服露出来的一截手臂都贴上了类似蛇鳞或是鱼鳞的仿制品。密密麻麻的，仿佛自己是只刚登上陆地没有进化完全的怪物。  
送走化妆师之后，Loki看了眼表，发现距离活动开始没有多长时间了。虽然说理解学校出动全体学生会执勤这一做法，但是理解归理解，实施起来又是另外一回事了，想到自己现在的模样，Loki忍不住翻了个白眼。  
等会还要提前到达相应的区域，Loki思忖着是不是应该先去食堂或者哪个餐厅先填饱肚子再说别的，他刚披上外套握住门把手，会议室的大门就打开了。  
是前面出去的成员们，此刻已经换好衣服打扮完毕，夸装的妆容甚至有人往脸上糊血浆，Loki面对这些奇形怪状的部员愣了几秒才勉强辨别出谁是谁，还没等他做出什么反应，这些人先他一步大叫起来。  
“部长您真是太美了呜呜呜！”  
伴随着一阵刺耳的失控尖叫和兴奋大喊，刚进门的这些造型奇特的生物被Loki丢出了会议室。两秒钟之后Loki打开门，微微仰头面无表情地看着仍然处在疯癫状态的众人：“闹够了没有？”  
注意到他们手里提着的装有盒饭的袋子，Loki挑眉：“真是感谢你们还记得我没有吃饭。”  
他让出路来，站在门口的这几个学生把袋子放到桌子上，拉开椅子准备开吃。Loki挑出一份看起来味道还可以的套餐，端到一旁的茶几上独自一人开始用餐。  
事实证明饭是堵不住嘴的，这些成员围在一起聊得热火朝天。不过等Loki尝了一口饭之后他明白了，这么难吃的饭如果不就着八卦真的很难以下咽。  
“不知道Thor会在哪，谁这么好运会和他一起啊？”话题不知道怎么转移到接下来的活动，一个女生用羡慕的语气说道。  
“往好里想，不知道名单之前你还是有机会的。”她的同伴道。  
“运气这种东西不可指望啊，而且我也没有近距离体会他多有人气的想法。”女生用叉子扒拉两下盘子里的饭，抬头看到众人赞同的表情，不禁跟着点了点头。  
这算什么，叶公好龙就是这样吧。在一旁看似专心吃饭实际上一直注意这些成员讨论内容的Loki撇了撇嘴，他就是这些人口中的“幸运儿”。  
有那么点权力总归是有好处的，一边吃饭一边听学生们闲聊的Loki如是想道。高天尊美其名曰“留给大家一个惊喜”，到现在都没有告知他们接下来几个小时的搭档和活动地点，等到快开始集合听通知才能揭晓。然而Loki是在场唯一知道名单的人，准确点这份名单是他和高天尊一起定的。

“这样低年级的就差不多了，不过……”高天尊用笔尾戳着名单，“Thor呢？太受欢迎真的有点麻烦。”  
“你自己决定。”Loki敲击键盘的手没有丝毫停顿，“我又不是学生会会长，决策权在你。”  
Loki一直低着头看屏幕，自然错过了高天尊此时丰富的表情，然后他就听到一声击掌，于是抬起眼睑盯着坐在对面的高天尊。  
果不其然，高天尊兴致勃勃地说道：“那就和你一起，怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，你是弱智吗？”Loki忍不住一脸嫌弃地回答道。  
“就这么定了，”高天尊满意地点点头。  
Loki的管理范围早就定好了，作为部长身先士卒，准确点是替高天尊的班，活动期间所有活动区域都是他的地盘，监督所有管理人员的工作。而这些管理人员要负责相应的区域内活动顺利、安全进行等一系列任务，所以万圣节活动的几个小时里Loki要和他也许不存在的搭档在校园里不停地兜圈子巡逻。  
高天尊本以为Loki不会有任何意见，实际上一开始这些工作需要Loki一个人来完成，现在过了一个助手按理来说Loki应该欣然接受。然而Loki皱着眉反驳：“不，我不同意。多一个人太麻烦了。”  
Loki的反应出乎他的意料，高天尊愣了一下，眯着眼睛摆出一副生无可恋的表情：“行行好吧，你不知道这些个社团的社长围在我面前嗡嗡嗡就是为了打听Thor要去哪。”  
Loki适时地摆出疑惑的表情，高天尊摆手装作被他虚心求教满足虚荣心一样，道：“因为Thor先生就是广告本人了，有他在还怕当天晚上没人气吗？这样安排多好，算是满足你们这群小朋友的愿望了。让Thor跟着你兜校园，雨露均沾了。”  
回应高天尊的是Loki一个巨大的白眼。  
没过几分钟高天尊又说：“哎，要不你直接当副会长好了。”  
“谢谢你的信任，这真是我的荣幸。”Loki笑得十分真诚，打字速度丝毫没有因为抬头看着高天尊而减慢，“但是你做梦。”  
继续低头处理文件的Loki自然没有看到高天尊难得收敛嬉皮笑脸，盯着他沉思。

“说起来你们知不知道Thor好像在追求Jane Foster？”  
众人的讨论声把回忆中的Loki又拉回现实。他舀饭的手一顿，接着若无其事地放下勺子端起茶杯抿一口茶。  
“有点印象，前几天路过体育馆的时候看到他往旁边的天文馆里走。”其中一个男生咬着叉子回忆道。  
“那也不能证明什么吧？”  
那个男生回答：“但是之前看到Thor把Jane的照片设成锁屏了。”  
其余几个人明显有点吃惊，连忙追问道：“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”  
“我以为会是和Sif呢，Sif看Thor的眼神就可以知道了，绝对不会有错的。”  
在场的女生深有同感地点了点头，男生们因为没有注意过而难以定论，便岔开了话题。  
其中一个感慨道：“现在是什么剧情走向啊，感觉自己完全跟不上时代，求学校里的八卦更新慢一点，我连开头都没看到呢你们就告诉我结束了。”  
回应他的感慨的是同伴们的一阵大笑。  
本来就很难吃的饭变得更难吃了，咬牙再吃了几口，Loki放弃和自己的胃过不去，放下餐具收拾饭盒丢到垃圾桶里。现在时间说早不早说晚不晚，反正也知道和谁执勤在哪集合，Loki将书和茶杯装好转身走出会议室，打算去甜品店买甜点。  
留下围在会议桌前的成员面面相觑。  
“我们太吵，他生气了？”  
“不知道。看着不像啊。”  
“那就是饭太难吃，这么办法啊，也不是我们能左右的。”  
没过多久会议室里又响起了欢快的聊天声。

Loki顶着万圣节限定夸张妆容走到食堂旁边的甜品店，意料之中的异常惹人注目，想想等会还要这样在校园里巡逻他就觉得头疼。  
勉强填饱肚子后Loki向规定区域走去。为了今天这个活动学校停课半天，家离学校近的学生回家收拾打扮，这个时间学生们陆陆续续地进校或是从宿舍楼里出来，各个社团在布置相应的活动地点，可以预见等会儿会有多么热闹。  
到达目的地的时候估计那边高天尊才开始通知大家，Loki一个人站在路边，无聊到踢了踢脚边的石子。  
要是等五分钟那个家伙还不出现他就自己去好了，习惯独自处理事情的Loki觉得一个人的效率怎么说也比两个人高多了。  
天色昏暗，路灯已经亮了起来。思考了一下Loki放弃坐在路缘石上看书的念头。  
“Loki？”  
听到Thor的声音，Loki一下僵在了原地，旋即回复正常表情镇定地面向Thor：“嗯，你来了。”  
气氛瞬间变得十分尴尬，Loki决定从Thor的装扮上找找话题。很好，宇宙直男不出意料把自己打扮成了一只僵尸。头上和胳膊随意绕了几圈沾了血液颜料的绷带，Loki觉得这个人一定是故意的，故意穿着被划烂的衣服，露出了一片健硕的胸肌……他快速收回了视线，没有再往下看。  
Loki放弃这个切入点，改成通知工作，开口道：“活动还没开始，等会先去检查一下所有管理人员是否到位，之后过上半个小时再巡逻一次。”  
“可以看表演吗？”  
对上Thor满含期冀的湛蓝眼眸，Loki本来想要否决也不由地语气一软：“别耽误就行。”  
一次讨价还价成功的Thor忍不住继续：“你今天这是……蛇？还是人鱼？”  
相比于Thor简单到可以说是偷懒的打扮，化妆师打造的自然精致许多。Loki的眉尾带着些许蓝色亮片，本就深邃的眼窝在大面积深蓝珠光眼影和眼尾处黑色的晕染下平添几分……妩媚——Thor不知道这个词用起来到底合不合适。  
最惹人注目的反而不是眼影，或者说因为整体看起来太夸张眼部反而不那么明显，最突出的是贴在颧骨附近的鳞片和泛着金属光泽的蓝紫色嘴唇，让Loki本身就十分出众的面容多了神秘色彩和诡异的美感，大胆得令人吃惊。如果不是觉得这个站在路边踢石子的人身高体型和记忆中的Loki差不多，加上高天尊“友善“地提醒，Thor完全认不出这就是平日里面目表情或者挂着拒人千里的微笑的那个Loki laufeyson。  
“不知道。”Loki任由Thor打量自己，“你可以去问一下高天尊或者请化妆师的那几个人。”  
他走上校园里的主干道，想了想又转过身，从衣服的口袋里掏出一块巧克力递给跟在他身后的Thor：“要糖吗？”  
Thor明显愣了一下，哭笑不得地接过。  
“刚刚在那家甜品店里店员送的，味道应该还不错。”Loki又掏出一块，撕开精美的包装袋把巧克力放在嘴里，“还行，不是很甜。”  
Thor看着他移动的手臂，过了一会儿说道：“连胳膊上都贴了，我觉得他们几个是破费了。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
听到Thor的话Loki偏过头，意识到是在说自己露出来的那一截被鳞片覆盖的手臂，他抬起手臂揪住衬衣的袖子仔细看了几眼：“没关系，想整人总是要付出点代价的，想必他们几个很愿意掏这笔费用。”  
Thor挑起眉露出一个探究的表情，Loki这才发现今天Thor好像修了一下眉毛。  
“他们当然没想到手臂，这是我要求加的。”Loki微笑着解释道。  
意料之中合情合理，要是Loki没报复一下的话Thor反而觉得奇怪。  
“那……睫毛呢？”Thor比Loki高出一截，自然看出比平时长了许多的睫毛不是Loki天生自带的，更何况，现在他的睫毛是白色的，上面还粘着碎钻一样的装饰物。  
Loki迷了迷眼睛，没有正面回答Thor的问题：“我发现你有当美妆博主的潜质，你可以和高天尊交流一下护肤或者化妆心得之类的，我觉得你们俩聊得来。”  
“高天尊？”想到高天尊日常顶着深色浓郁眼影和有时埃及艳后同款眼线，Thor忍不住笑了出声。  
Thor解释道：“我只是有一个非常了解这些的姐姐，看不出她化妆的话会得到她一顿嘲笑作为回报。”想到这里Thor无奈地摊了摊手。  
Loki点了点头：“睫毛没办法，只能任人宰割了。戴起来不是很舒服，不过等活动结束就可以摘掉。”  
接下来的路程里他们忽然丢失了话题，没有人出声打破沉默。检查工作简单但并不轻松，Loki最直观的感受就是这点路程真是前所未有的漫长。  
一路上偷偷打量他们的人就不少，Loki脸上这妆确实和他平时的模样相差太大，但又不至于让人认不出。Thor就更直接了，除了衣服以外就没有什么差别。  
所以一路上偷偷打量他们的人就不少，Loki甚至听到有女生问同伴为什么Thor会和Loki走在一起，虽然已经压低了音量但还是清清楚楚地传到Loki的耳朵里。  
估计自己今天的造型能吓到不少人。这么想着Loki有一种恶作剧得逞的快感，尤其是看到那几个臭虫下巴都要掉地上的样子……  
不过也算不上什么快乐，虽然说成功惊到别人，然后呢？在某些弱智眼里这就算坐实了那些和他们一样愚蠢的传闻，短暂的震惊之后便是抓住他Loki“把柄”的兴奋吧。  
他知道这样做的后果，但是还是默许了学生会那帮兔崽子和他胡闹。  
身后的吵闹声让Loki不由地皱起眉头。等他转身一探究竟时，看到了被一群人团团围住的Thor。金发帅哥被这群过分热情的家伙搞得有些手足无措，只得用眼神求助不远处的Loki，然而Loki回了他一个爱莫能助的表情，环住手臂抱在胸前准备看好戏。  
等一波合照结束之后，Loki终于上前制止又一群围上来发学生：“该走了。”  
Thor看准机会立刻脱身，追上已经转身走人的Loki，说：“谢谢了。”  
Loki定定地看着他，摇了摇头：“意料之中。”  
接下来Loki终于明白当时高天尊说的那些社团的社长缠着他真的不是夸张了，Thor几乎一路上都在和人打招呼，不分性别不分年龄。只要路过一个社团的活动区域Thor就会被拦下来一次，人气高得Loki都不敢相信。  
这种时候Loki就会站到一旁看着那些洋溢着热情的笑脸，等待拥挤的人潮散去。  
看着向他走来的Thor，站在路灯下的Loki突然笑了起来。  
“有什么事吗？”Thor问道。  
Loki笑着低下了头，转身继续向前走去：“没什么。”  
TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

万圣节活动算是圆满结束了。  
虽然有些意犹未尽，但是所有人还是不得不整理心情继续每天重复单调的学习生活。这所学校的课程安排不算紧凑，管理也说得上宽松，加上各式各样的课外活动，从难得的狂欢中回归紧张而又平淡的学习日常也不是什么特别难以接受的事情。  
饶是如此，节日后的几天老师们维持课堂纪律的次数明显比以前多了不少，揉着惺忪睡眼小声打着哈欠的学生们相望泪眼，接着苦哈哈地翻开书记笔记。只是等这些尚处在半梦半醒的玄妙状态的学生们清醒过来时，还能将纸张上留下的连涂鸦都算不上的笔记辨认几分，那就不是此刻已经不省人事的他们能顾虑到的了。  
Loki自然是看不到这样的景象，也从未作过那些爬虫蛇行的抽象画作。他很少在课堂上睡觉，偶尔几次睡过去也懒得装作低头记笔记，趴在桌子上倒头就睡，不见半点遮掩羞涩的。  
何况现在Loki只有在几门主课的时候才会出现在教室里，其他时候泡在图书馆里看书或者在自习室温习功课，偶尔偷懒也没有老师的怒视作为警告，生活说得上万分惬意。  
将几本不重要的杂志放在自习室的桌子上用来占位置，Loki趁着现在是上课时间在空旷无人的校园里散步。  
秋天在这里不过是个匆匆路过的旅人，背着行囊远行的途中偶尔驻足，留下一地的萧瑟和凄凉。色彩也随秋天的脚步远去，枝头红叶的点缀仿佛只是一阵幻影，转眼间消散在日益寒冷的空气中。灰色替代了曾经的绚丽和繁华，烟雾笼罩城市，唯一鲜活的大概只有地上的枯枝败叶，于腐烂中的生机勃勃。  
这里的人们总是一厢情愿地认为第一场雪到来才是冬天真正的使者，不知道是对秋的眷恋还是对雪的热爱，总之就是如此认定了。于是某一天的某一时刻，阔别这座城市已久的第一片雪花悄无声息地飘落，消融在尚残留着秋日那点温热气息的地面，和它的出现一样难以察觉。  
于是冬天就在这样的无声无息中降临。  
然而即使是第一场雪作为冬天的书签，也比其他地区早了许多。  
今年的冬天好像富有别样的诗意，或者说是超乎寻常的顽皮，那一场拉开整个冬日序幕的雪在万圣节活动结束时降临，不知道是在谁的惊呼声中，所有人抬头望向天空迎接这些小巧可爱的精灵来到人间。总之这场雪为这一天画上一个梦幻的句号。  
之后雪便成了这里的常客，不期而遇，就像现在这样。今天的雪花是Loki最喜欢的那一种类型，像一片片舒展的花瓣随风无忧无虑地在空中飘浮，等在空中玩闹累了，这些精灵就一股脑地扎进雪花堆里，和同伴们凑在一起休憩打盹。有些迷路的家伙落在毛呢外套上是优雅美丽的形状，像是小鸭可爱的绒毛一般轻柔软和。  
Loki伸手接住飘下的雪花，那一点冰凉的触感立刻融化在掌心，转瞬即逝，快得让他以为只是错觉。  
就像那天晚上巡视结束后Thor透过那一层仿制鳞片传递到他手臂的温度一样。  
“我可以摸一下你的鳞片吗？”记忆里Thor是这样问道。  
Loki不知道自己是如何答应的，周围吵闹的环境和一阵阵的冷风让他有些难以集中注意力。他只记得金发男孩小心翼翼地轻轻拂过那层鳞片的动作、鳞片在昏暗的灯光下反射的莹莹光芒。以及，Thor的体温，清晰得像是自己一遍遍回忆时刻意添上去的虚假情节。  
或许就是他的臆想。  
但是对比之前将彼此当做陌生人的状态，Loki和Thor的关系确实更加亲密了。Thor第一次在班里和Loki打招呼时Loki完全没有意识到Thor在和自己说话，等他反应过来时场面已经十分尴尬，两个人站在原地对视几秒之后突然陷入了莫名其妙的大笑之中。  
吓坏了旁边的学生。  
原因有点复杂，除了对他们两个人的音量表示震惊之外，更多的是“天啊这么两个人怎么会玩到一块去？”这样的感叹。  
当事人Loki也并不能够回答这个问题。总之他和Thor就这样熟络了起来，见面打个招呼，偶尔聊天开玩笑，就像正常的同学一样。  
Loki清楚这样的交谈和相处看似亲密，实际上只是停留在表层的点到为止而已。他不过是Thor众多熟人中的某一个，连朋友都算不上。Loki对这钟相处模式没有什么不满意的，他本来就没有和Thor成为朋友的想法，如果不是Thor对自己似乎有些感兴趣，他一点拉近和Thor的距离的想法都没有。  
只是……  
“Loki？他是我朋友啊。”  
男孩脱口而出的回答又在耳边响起，Loki忍不住地嘴角上扬。虽然他大概知道Thor自己都没有思考过什么才是朋友，也可能只是随口敷衍同伴们，但是Loki依然觉得美妙无比。  
Thor大概是会什么魔法把，比如说让人心情变好之类的。  
雪才下不久，但是前几天的积雪尚未打扫干净，踩在脚底便是咯吱的声响。雪天的校园自然十分有趣，等新雪覆盖，估计一到课间学生们又会兴冲冲地跑到教学楼外玩耍。  
天气预报说今天温度并不算低，Loki也穿的比较厚实，但在外面待了一会儿还是觉得有点冷。他只是在图书馆前的那片绿化带里散步，原路返回也没有多远，不过现在说不上是绿化带了，入目只有灰褐色的枝干和挂在枝头的霜雪。  
往图书馆走的路上Loki依然沉浸在回忆之中，自然是没能注意到从另一条路走过来的人。  
“Loki!”  
不用想也知道喊他的人是Thor，只是Loki比较好奇为什么这个时候Thor会出现在图书馆附近。  
似乎是看懂了Loki的疑惑，Thor解释道：“体育课刚结束，我来找你吃午饭。”  
“下课了？”  
“对啊，你没听到下课铃？”  
“……你可以理解成雪地吸音效果太好了。等等，这是第几节课？”Loki追问道。  
Thor有些无语：“上午的课都结束了啊，现在是午餐时间了。”  
Loki半开玩笑地问：“你怎么没去找Jane Foster，反而来这打扰我看书？”注意到Thor的那些同伴并没有跟着，Loki补充道，“怎么没看到Fandal他们？”  
“过来找你就是想拉你出来放松一下，觉得你天天泡在图书馆怕不是要傻了，结果发现你真的傻了。”  
“我真不觉得吃午饭算什么放松运动。”  
见Loki并没有动身的意思，Thor忍不住催促道：“那你去不去？”  
Loki转身继续向图书馆走去，头也不回道：“等我回去拿个钱包。”  
Thor追了上去，他很少到图书馆，这是他第一次去自习室，难免还有些好奇。上楼梯的时候Thor问他：“你一般在第几层的自习室？”  
“第五层，人最少。”Loki又将话题引了回去，“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“Jane在天文馆，午饭估计和Darcy一起解决了。至于Hogun他们……”Thor露出一个无奈的笑，“非要打篮球，拦都拦不住，中午饭是别想着吃了，能记得上下午第一节课都算他们了不起。”  
为了节省时间，Loki明显加快了步伐，但是总归回去拿钱包耽误了，到食堂的时候窗口前已经排起了长队。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki是真的讨厌去食堂，人多无比而且饭菜难吃，为数不多能归到好吃那一类的窗口前早早就排起了长龙，排队、找座位、等饭，浪费的时间够他再吃一顿了。  
还有就是这里盘旋的油烟味，混着香水的清新味道一同拥进鼻腔简直就是一场巨大的灾难，令他有种呕吐的冲动。Loki尝试不用香水，结果证明让他难受的是油烟味而不是混在油烟味里的那点可怜香水。  
在食堂的经历让Loki忽然想起自己远离教室的另一个理由，准确一点是主要原因。  
不是因为同学，不是因为传言之下那些人的奇怪反应，不是因为在自习室学习安静、质量更高，不是因为Thor。  
而是因为气味。  
教室里挤了二三十来人，开窗透气也拯救不了人肉散发出来的味道，再加上汗味以及不可名说的脚臭味，Loki觉得教室大概是地狱的代名词了。  
这种混合恶臭不是最恐怖的。  
自开学以来Loki就没有再去理过发，一是没有在附近找到什么理发店，二是懒得花时间和功夫。学校的生活总有些奇怪的魔力，每周相似的生活让人只记得在漩涡里掰着指头期盼还有几天才能休息，丝毫察觉不到漫长无比的日子在这样的分解之下快速溜走了，回忆起来也满是恍惚和感慨，带有些许怅然进入下一轮的周而复始。  
所以一周周过去了，Loki一丁点理发的想法都没有，原来梳好后乖巧地贴着后脑勺的短发已经长了不少，几撮不听话的脱离队伍擅自做主卷曲翘起，时不时扫一下脖子，痒痒的。一旦染上教室里的那些奇特气味，回家不洗头大概就是别想摆脱了，即使是早上喷过的香水也盖不住。  
于是Loki翘课翘得更加理直气壮了。  
“我以为你会和他们一样的。”  
好不容易找到座位坐下，刚吃上一口都没来得及咽下去的Thor头都没抬：“什么？”  
“打篮球。”  
“哦”Thor摇头，“对我来说吃饭更重要一点。他们想打就打吧，等会给他们带一点能填饱肚子的快餐面包之类的。”想想就觉得为塑料兄弟情感动。  
坐在对面的Loki耸耸肩。一阵香味暂时代替了油烟味飘过，他拿着餐刀的手一顿。  
皮革，荷尔蒙，狂野张扬，青春肆意躁动的味道。  
自然不是属于Loki身上的气味，虽然他习惯使用香水，但也和他给别人留下的印象一样，清冷沉静又难掩寡淡，这样带着侵略气息的野性味道不用想也知道来自坐在对面的Thor。  
冬天室外冷到香料挥发都有些吃力，图书馆和自习室温暖不少但停留过于短暂，直到坐定后卸下厚重严实的外衣，温热的空气这才将姗姗来迟的香水味送入鼻腔。  
烦躁，难以形容的烦躁，有一瞬间几乎吞噬了他的理智，他甚至想丢下餐具转身就走。  
然后呢，他有什么资格什么立场这么做？  
大概一个星期前在教室里Thor和他随口闲聊几句的时候，距离比较近，Thor显然是闻到他身上的香水味，有些惊讶：“你用香水？”  
得到Loki肯定的答复之后Thor点了点头，不甚在意地将话题引向别处。Loki知道Thor是对这些不感兴趣的，虽然之前和自己对答如流宛如姐妹，但是没有自家魔头一样的姐姐Hela时不时的整蛊，Thor大概就是那种一辈子都不会弄明白妆前乳粉底遮瑕修容的用法的那种钢铁直男。  
他还记得Thor的补充说明：“Hela经常嫌弃我出门防晒霜都不带擦的，更别说喷香水了。”  
能让Thor在如此之短的时间内做出改变，不用想也都知道是谁的功劳。  
他当然没资格，他只是一个和Thor相熟的同学而已。  
Loki放下餐具抿了一口放在一旁的茶水，接着若无其事地切割面前的食物。他的一向控制得很好，心里再烦躁脸上却一直维持着面无表情，嘈杂的食堂里人们只会在意食物和同伴们时断时续的聊天内容，坐在对面的Thor专注吃饭，没有人注意到他的异样。  
平静下来之后的他只是觉得好笑。刚刚那种感觉就是嫉妒吗？Loki以为在这件事情上他永远不会有这样的情绪。  
他觉得有些反胃，不知道是因为空气中混着香水的油烟味还是面前食堂生产的永远不合口味的饭菜。  
“等会我要去球场，你来吗？”刚啃完一只鸡腿的Thor一边擦手一边问道。  
“直接回图书馆午休了。”  
“每天都窝在图书馆里不闷吗，活动一下嘛。”  
Loki似笑非笑：“你不怕胃下垂啊？”  
Thor被Loki怼得小声嘟囔：“只是送个饭而已。”  
“你们关系倒是不错。”Loki慢条斯理地擦了擦嘴。  
“那当然。”Thor点头，“不过看起来……你有点不喜欢他们？”  
不知道该说Thor看起来大大咧咧居然这么敏锐呢还是心直口快了，Loki有些无奈地回答道：“讨厌算不上……不熟悉而已。”  
“那刚好认识一下啊。”  
Loki没有理解Thor为何如此热衷，他是不讨厌那几个人，但也仅仅停留在不讨厌的层面上，他不是十分热衷交际，打个招呼之类的举动实在没有必要。何况他是对Thor的朋友没有什么感觉，对方呢？  
为数不多的几次见面他们虽然是看在Thor的情面上没有表露出来任何敌意，但是像Loki这样对情绪敏感的人，怎么可能看不出这些人并不欢迎他？  
本来就没有结交的打算，明知Thor的那些朋友对自己没有好感的Loki自然不会自讨无趣，随便扯了个理由推辞掉了Thor的邀请：“听起来很有趣……可是等会就是我的午睡时间，看来只能下次了。”  
见Loki确实兴致缺缺，Thor也没有执着，转而换了一个话题：“你最近怎么样？”  
Loki反问道：“学校生活会有什么巨大的变化吗？”  
“对于你来说可能真的没有什么变化。”想到Loki每天几乎都是一头扎进书堆就不再出来，Thor煞有介事地点了点头。  
“书呆子的生活确实和你们格格不入。”Loki把餐盘和餐具堆到一起，“不过书呆子本人觉得这样的生活有趣极了。”  
“学生会呢？感觉最近没有以前那么多事情要做了。相对而言我觉得社团还有球队会更忙一些，不过我觉得你对这两者都没有什么兴趣。”  
“我总觉得这样的对话似曾相识，让我想想，”Loki看着还在咀嚼的Thor,“我知道了，我和我父亲在饭桌上的对话和这差不多，‘学习状态如何？’‘你要继续努力’之类的。所以Uncle Thor，还有什么问题要问的？我哪天回去给我家老爷子更新一下题库。”  
Thor显然有些尴尬：“无意冒犯。”  
“不要介意，我只是在开玩笑而已。如果说学生会的话，并没有想象中的那么轻松。”  
“是吗？可我一点都没感受到，最近也没有再开会之类的活动了。”  
“呃，在上一次收到除了南瓜就是南瓜的建议之后，高天尊就决定以后的活动不再面向其他学生征集意见，”尤其是那几个趁机起哄的麻瓜的意见，Loki在心里补充上不便说出口的话之后继续道，“直接由几个部长讨论然后得出方案，所以你们是闲下来了，我们更忙了。”  
“确实，参与决策的人越多会越浪费时间。”Thor说。  
话音落下后是一阵长久的沉默。Loki没有接话，Thor也没有再抛出一个新话题，面对面的两个人之间只有Thor继续吃饭发出的声响，对比周围嘈杂不已的食堂3D立体环绕音效而言简直微不足道，可Loki只听见Thor发出的那点动静。  
虽然也没剩下多少，但是Thor还是加快了进食速度，这让Loki觉得轻松不少。从一开始，从Thor刚和他见面开始气氛就有些诡异，Loki估计Thor和他有同样的感受——如果不继续说话两个人都会极度尴尬，所以他们不停地制造聊天机会，尽量让这样的同学见面显得不要太过尴尬。  
准确一点，Loki认为自己实际上是在给Thor找台阶，邀请别人共进午餐结果全程尴尬到飞起，觉得难堪的应该是Thor而不是Loki他自己。不过鉴于自己并不能够完全理解同龄人的脑回路，Loki猜测也许Thor会恼羞成怒然后怨恨自己，从结果上来讲这样和Thor疏远也并不算什么坏结局，但是Loki还是附和Thor几句以保证Thor没有在唱独角戏的感觉。  
在两个人并没有表露出来的共同期盼之下，这顿午餐结束了。Loki和Thor在食堂门口分别，一个回图书馆找地方休息一个去篮球馆送饭，没有人在意因为他们简单聚餐带来的在学生间的巨大传闻。  
不过这么说来传闻也不够准确了，毕竟两个人友好地共进午餐只要是同一时间在食堂并且关注他们的人都能看到。  
所以，第二天为Thor和他的朋友们与Loki一起在食堂顶楼的餐厅打牙祭而感到震惊和麻木的，就不只有因为意志不够坚定又被Thor叫出来的Loki本人了。  
迎着Thor那些同伴并不算友好的眼神，Loki咬住后槽牙对他们露出一个看起来很真情实感的假笑，然后立刻收起表情面无表情地低头吃饭。  
弱智Thor，要是不太熟，老子现在绝对把你打得满地找牙。  
Loki咬断西芹的声音明显比昨天大了很多，清脆响亮，整桌人的动作都下意识地一顿。不知道为什么，Thor就是觉得有些发怵。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

不被欢迎当然不怪Thor，但是被带到尴尬境地就不怨Loki气得牙痒痒想揍人了。  
也不知是有意还是无意，Thor的朋友们提起了Jane Foster，被打趣到都有些脸红的Thor终于忍不住提高音量终止了这场无意义的起哄。  
这看起来没有什么错，好哥们之间提起Thor正处于暧昧阶段的发展对象来调侃是十分正常的操作，看得出来这不是他们第一次拿这件事来和Thor开玩笑了。  
但这并不妨碍Loki小肚鸡肠地在心里厌恶Fandral一行人。  
尤其是，装作什么都没听见所以埋头吃饭的Loki用余光看到那几个人在聊天时的目光不由自主地飘到自己身上，Loki确信他们是故意提起Jane的。  
说起来有些可笑，Loki清楚自己只能算是熟人，但仍然会激起不少人的紧张情绪，比如眼前这些。  
Loki是个同性恋。  
这就是在全校像病毒一般传播扩散的流言。也是这些人下意识反感他的原因。  
开学时这些流言就出现了，最初的传播者Loki早就知晓，甚至觉得有些奇怪为什么这些无聊透顶的人这次动作如此之慢。  
是真是假没有人敢问到Loki面前，只能从旁观察得出似是而非的结论，但流言的魅力就在这里，无论是真是假说多了总会让人相信这是真的。  
虽然说没有遇到什么因为是同性恋而被暴揍的情况，但是那种时不时抬头看他两眼的压低音量小声讨论足够让人反胃了，甚至比起直接和他打一架更让他不爽。  
太憋屈了。  
他总不能拎起那些人的领子给他们一顿毒打，对方还会装无辜，毕竟背后说人坏话不是你打别人的理由，被人抓住把柄倒打一耙的事情也不符合Loki的作风。况且憋屈得久了，他都快对这种不自在的场合免疫了。  
虽然八卦一直在流传，然而Loki毕竟不是什么人群中耀眼的中心人物，这样的流言没过多久就自讨无趣渐渐消失在每天层出不穷的新鲜事里。  
这样可能会更让人倒胃口了，毕竟现在谁看Loki都觉得他是个同性恋，并且属于默认状态，流言消失只是因为已经足够深入人心。  
人们都认为这就是事实。  
所以Loki也就是失去了阻止流言的兴趣。再说人家也没说错不是吗，只是说出去的人自然非常欠打。  
当然听之任之也自然不符合Loki的性格。  
依旧是在食堂门口分别，但这次和昨天不太一样，Thor和他一起去了图书馆。  
路上虽然沉默，但似乎没有昨天那种沉闷窒息的尴尬感觉。Thor随口说：“他们看起来有点怕你。”  
Loki目视前方回答道：“那一定是你的错觉。”  
“准确一点是大家似乎都有点怕你。”Thor继续说，“学生会的那些也是，尤其是高年级的，按理来说不应该会不服比自己小的吗？”  
意识到自己可能说错了话，Thor赶紧补充：“我不是说你哪里做的不好……只是有些好奇，你不想说那就当我没有问过这个问题。”  
Loki转过头对上Thor的目光，蓝色的眼眸让他下意识地咽了下口水，在Thor看懂他脸上无名的紧张之前他错开视线：“没什么大不了的，实际上我自己也不知道。”  
Thor被这个答案噎地一愣，过了一会儿才带着震惊追问：“你不知道？”  
“真不知道。”Loki摇了摇头。  
Thor分不清楚Loki是不愿意回答还是真的没有意识到原因，但是Loki不愿意说话的情绪Thor还是能感受到的，他点了下头回应，也没想起走在自己旁边的Loki并不能看到。  
赶在两个人之间的气氛冷却到呼一口气都能出现白雾之前，Loki问道：“你去图书馆干什么？”  
“借几本书。怎么，我去图书馆很让你意外吗？”  
“当然意外，我以为你三年自愿踏入图书馆的次数两只手都可以数清楚。”  
“那这就是两只手数清楚中的第一次。”Thor举起双手在Loki面前摇了摇，像个小孩玩的拨浪鼓。  
随即Thor就意识到这个动作真的是傻透顶了，瞥了一眼面无表情看向他的Loki之后Thor快速收回双手插在裤子口袋里装作无事发生。  
Thor这样的若无其事没坚持半分钟又忍不住悄悄观察Loki的反应，然后就和Loki直视他的毫无情绪的双眼对上了。  
真是尴尬。  
还没想好如何应对的Thor和本来就不想说话的Loki就站在原地大眼瞪小眼，最后还是Loki先开口：“不是第一次。”  
“什么？”Thor没反应过来。  
“不是你第一次到图书馆去，昨天。”Loki提示道。  
“好吧不是，但确实是第一次去图书馆借书。”  
然后Thor在Loki补一句“还有你刚刚真的有点傻”之前生硬地把话题岔到校园里那些八卦上，当然不包括他自己的。Loki只是挑了挑眉，一言不发地听Thor闲扯。  
Loki觉得从食堂走到图书馆的这段路还算心情美丽，和暗恋对象漫步校园挂着霜积着雪的树枝下，脚底踩着尚未清扫干净的积雪发出的咯吱声给Thor讲故事伴奏，周身是寒冷的空气和真正呼出的白雾，大概是天气太冷导致他脑子出问题了，Loki居然觉得有一点点的浪漫。  
好吧，是有点浪漫，对于Loki而言。  
不过他心里有多开心面上却一直是一副冷淡的表情，Thor卖力表演了一路也就得到他几个“嗯”作为回复，搞得Thor有些不知所措，沉默了一会儿问他道：“你今天心情不太好？”  
“嗯嗯……嗯？”习惯性回答之后Loki突然意识到不对，“没有啊。”  
“没有？你一路上几乎没有说话。”  
Loki摇了摇头：“太冷了，不想说话。你说就好了，我在听着。”  
“好吧，我看你今天有点心不在焉的，以为你是心情不好。”Thor耸了一下肩。  
Loki忍不住笑了出来：“今天刚下雪啊，都冷成什么样了。”  
Thor也跟着他扬起嘴角：“是的。”  
Loki看着离他们没几步路远的图书馆楼，说：“还有一点就是，相比于虽然同处一个学校但是并无交集的陌生人发生了什么有趣无趣的事情，我对你的更感兴趣一点。”  
“？？？”  
Thor是知道Loki对别人没什么关注的兴趣甚至对叽叽喳喳的人群感到厌烦，所以刚刚聊的那些只是纯属没话找话，但是显然他没料到Loki会好奇他和Jane的那些绯闻，一时半会消化无能于是错愕的表情就凝固在了脸上。  
要是其他熟人提问，比如说刚刚Fandral他们，甚至是班里并不太熟悉的女孩子，Thor一定坦坦荡荡地说“对，我就是在追求Jane没错”，但是对上Loki的眼睛他突然有一丝微弱的慌张。  
当然刚才在食堂他也很慌张，但完全是Fandral那些看热闹不嫌事大的混蛋起哄造成的。  
“有些进展，不过她还是没有答应。可能我并没有天体物理学有趣吧。”说着Thor耸了耸肩，脸上却洋溢起几分傻笑。  
“你稍等一下，我需要打个电话。”说完Thor便掏出了手机。  
Loki只是下意识瞥了一眼，他看到了Thor新的锁屏照片。毫无疑问是Jane Forster，不过这次是一张偷拍，照片上的女孩一只手撑着头，另一只手抓着笔在本子上演算什么。她看起来认真极了，丝毫没有注意到对面的人在明目张胆地偷拍。  
Loki什么感想都没有，但他明显感觉自己的心情在直线下降。理智告诉他，这又不是第一次了，又不是没有意料到会这样，又不是怀有什么期待，和Thor相处感到高兴不代表他会和Thor发生什么超出朋友界限的事情，但心里的失落感一点都没有减少。这应该是正常的反应，不然他想不出任何借口解释现在的自己。  
电话那头传来的声音断断续续，Loki听出了个大概，应该是几个书名。果然，Thor重复了一遍，这直接验证了Loki的猜测。是Jane Foster，Loki确信，这不是出乎意料的答案。  
Thor挂了电话，此时两人已经走到楼内，Loki指了下指示牌：“学科类的书在二楼，你会找书吧？”  
得到Thor肯定的答复，Loki又简单交代了一下借阅卡的用法，之后就在图书馆一楼告别，Thor去找那几本关于物理学的书，Loki则回到自习室。  
时间尚早，此时也没有困意，Loki决定把午休计划往后推迟个一两小时去做一些别的事情。  
比如说写日记。  
Loki难得将那本日记带到学校来，他之前就有预感这几天自己会想记些什么。  
说起来Loki自己都觉得不可思议，从开学到现在他断断续续写了三个多月的日记，虽然一次写不了几句话但日积月累居然写了小半本。  
然后他证实了一件事情，写日记真的很浪费时间。思考的时间，调墨水的时间，墨水洒了清理的时间，记录的时间，还有藏日记本的时间。不过最近也没有多少事情要做，就当是在打发无聊了。  
带过来的当然不止是一本子，还有前几天刚买的墨水。  
他摇晃着墨水瓶，沉在瓶底的银粉像融化的冰雪一般与深蓝色的墨水交舞。Loki停下动作，闪闪发亮的细沙流回瓶底堆叠成银白的石块，又像是深夜里沉入海底的月亮。Loki重复几次，石块随水流动在瓶里打转，整个世界似乎都浓缩在他手上的剔透玻璃中。那些烦躁与苦楚消失不见，他感到从未有过的放松和平静。  
过了许久，他将银粉摇匀，现在这个世界是化在湖泊里的星辰，弥漫充斥了整片海洋。蘸水笔尖浸入墨水，星空般的液体顺着凹槽蛇行而下，又碰到瓶壁跌回水面。  
墨水随着经过打磨的笔头在纸上留下一道道痕迹，银粉在水分的快速蒸发下显露出来，如凝结在纸上的霜雪。  
“有的时候会觉得烦躁，却又不知道自己在烦躁什么。每次都是忍不住想要写些什么，摊开日记本就开始觉得无从下笔，总之很奇怪，最近一直很奇怪。”  
“其实还是因为他。”  
留在凹槽里的墨水渐渐干涸，Loki将笔尖深入瓶底，堆积在瓶底的银粉裹在笔尖上，现在像是星辰吞没了湖泊河水。  
“他问我为什么别人好像有些怕我，我说不知道。其实是知道的，但没有告诉他的必要。说怕好像不太对，是忌惮和排挤，也没办法解释给他，解释了也不会明白。”  
“和他相处真的很美好。”  
美好到让Loki心中那些已经熄灭的幻想复燃。  
这也是他讨厌和Thor相处的原因。  
冷场，尴尬，沉默，隔阂。  
Loki不知道该怎么和Thor相处，也不知道该如何面对，他本来想好就做一个旁观者，阴差阳错和故意放纵之下却成了舞台上的演员。  
但这些Loki不想写在日记里。总有一天现在会变成过去，鲜活的记忆变得模糊不堪，再真切的情感也会褪色失真，那时候只有这本大概已经不知所踪的日记留存些许片段。  
既然无法实现，他不希望那些片段也是苦涩的。  
一阵刺耳的笑声飘进房间，Loki看向窗外，不知姓名的学生凑成一群走向教学楼。再远处是清理积雪的工人，静下心来还能听到推雪板的声响。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下章就是我期待的画面终于出现了.jpg

很冷。  
Loki裹着臃肿的羽绒服往前走，时不时拉下厚实的围巾给自己透透气，让那些冰冷但是新鲜的空气钻进他的鼻腔。踩了一路的雪，白茫茫的街道让他眼睛有些许不适，路边光秃秃的树枝在成片连天的白茫茫之中更是让人眼晕。学校地面上的积雪基本被清理干净，只是楼前空地有一道道圆环形的积雪痕迹，干净的柏油路面与白雪以中央的花坛为圆心相间排列，不知道是哪辆清雪车的杰作。  
像是什么巫师的邪恶法阵，但这个巫师一定是蠢透顶的那种。Loki拉起围巾掩盖住嘴角的笑意，快步走进教学楼内。室内温暖的空气安抚了他冻得发抖的身体，他觉得从家到学校这短短的几百米路程就可以把自己冻成冰块。  
短短几个月的时间Loki已经让老师对他放任自流，想来就来，想走就走，只要不是上课中途退出打扰老师讲课就行。  
于是Loki就这么提前步入了退休生活。  
时间还早，天甚至还没有完全亮透，Loki计划着回教室拿些书再去自习室，估计拿完东西走出教室刚好赶着第一遍上课铃打响。  
爬楼的感觉很不舒服，尤其是在班级所处楼层还不低的情况下。  
拐过楼梯，教室就在眼前了，肾上腺素好像分泌过多，他的心跳开始加速，身体轻微地颤栗起来。Loki压着步子向教室走去，等心跳渐渐恢复原来正常的频率。  
之前闲得无聊研究了一下自己不想来教室的原因，Loki总结半天找了各种各样的理由，然后在这几秒全部推翻。什么人多吵闹温度高味道难闻空气质量极差，通通都是借口，Loki不想去教室的真正原因其实只有一个。  
这话好像有点熟悉，他好像之前说气味才是主要原因，不过此刻Loki不得不承认，一切都出于Thor Odinson。  
他会分心。因为Thor的路过，和朋友开小差时的闲聊，带着笑看自己说话的模样，混着荷尔蒙的皮革味道……即便他打开课本也难以讲注意力集中，思维总是不受他控制地飘到Thor身上。Loki难得手足无措起来，他讨厌自己被情感支配的愚蠢模样，每一次他告诫自己应该好好学习不能再如此堕落，可一见到Thor，他的自制力全都去快乐旅游，丢下它们的主人在人群中犯傻。  
这理由说出口怎么听都会给人一种是自己在推卸责任的感觉，不好好学习净是怪暗恋对象。Loki于是在心里谴责了自己1秒钟，然后心安理得地接受了自己的推理。  
今天也和往常一样，他克制不住自己诚实的身体反应，心跳、呼吸、体温、瞳孔还有脸红。不过这是早自习与第一节课短短的课间，楼道里除了Loki再无他人，只有摄像头敬业地记录下点点滴滴，奈何像素太低，无法捕捉到Loki细微的情绪。  
走到教室后门，从窗户可以看到里边乘机休息补觉的学生，Loki想了想没从后门进去，他的柜子离前门更近一些，而且从后门走向柜子的必经之路显然被各种各样的杂物堵了个彻底，还不如直接从前门进入，能节省不少时间。  
他舒了口气，脸颊两侧轻微的充血胀热还没有完全消散，心脏仍然怦怦怦跳个不停，但是现在管不了那么多，他突然间无比想见到Thor。如果走快一点，甚至可以多看几秒，这样想着Loki加快了步伐。  
教室里边的人把走廊一侧的窗户打开用于散热，Loki可以清晰的听到里边此起彼伏的说话声。这些无意义的对话通常都会被自己繁杂的频率模糊，Loki像往常一样把这些噪音当做背景音。  
“你和他走得挺近的，他是不是对你有意思啊？”说话人明显提高了音量，Loki隔着一堵墙从窗户缝里听到的声音都清晰无比。  
好像有人回答了什么。  
Loki突然停住脚步。  
他静静地站在原地，听着从敞开的窗户里飘出来的声音。那是几句在同学之间并不让人意外的对话，却足以让Loki难以前行半步。他努力维持镇静，即使现在有人路过也不会对他产生怀疑，除了握紧却仍在颤抖的双手出卖了他的不安。  
另一个同样拔高音量的声音说：“你不知道吗？他是同性恋，一个滥交的同性恋。”  
Loki的牙齿在微微打颤，掌心冒出冷汗润湿了手。他不用想都知道那些人说的是自己。  
刚听到教室里传来的那些话的时候，Loki一点没有感到意外，甚至还带着些游离事外的惊讶。Loki不是不知道多少人在背后议论纷纷，说得有板有眼好像多了解自己似的，他是有些惊讶，对于流言的失真程度和这些人的编造能力，还有他们信誓旦旦的语气。  
只是听到别人说自己坏话肯定会生气就是了，他并不是自己表现出来那样对什么都不太关心的那样。  
然后Loki意识到，这些人好像是在和Thor说话。  
这个认知让他瞬间僵在了原地。楼道里如春天般温暖，Loki却觉得自己犹如被丢进结冰的水池里，寒冷在一瞬间刺入他的骨骼。灼热干燥的空气却又侵入他的每一寸皮肤，火焰与寒冰在他血管中发出金戈相撞的嘶鸣声，摧毁了他的精神。  
直觉告诉他Thor应该是知道那些流言传闻的，所以Loki早就做好了一旦Thor问起来就直接出柜的打算，如果顺利说不定还能试探一下。然而Thor没有，Loki也不知道他是不知道还是不介意，但既然Thor不提他也没道理提起这件事，总不能跑到别人面前问“你知不知道我是个同性恋”吧。  
说他缩头乌龟也好，小心谨慎也罢，日子也就这么一天天过去了。他们两个人还只是相熟的同学，Thor热情高涨地追求Jane Foster，Loki站在台下欣赏所有人的卖力演出，除了偶尔会和台上的演员有所互动，总体上没有超出Loki的预料。  
虽然他还是没有想好该怎么和Thor相处，大胆追求还是继续这样的旁观，考虑到Thor和Jane大概算是两情相悦的范畴，后者的可能性更大些。但是高中生恋爱这种事情，“真爱”大概就是难以找到词语形容之下拉扯过来的戏言，美好又纯洁，纯洁地脆弱不堪。更何况还有那么多人是半推半就追随潮流，男女朋友就是停留在口头炫耀和茶水饭菜价格单上的肤浅恋曲。  
所以他还在想，在这一刻之前还在想。  
他为数不多可以确定的就是，他没有任何一个眼神、动作能够揭穿自己喜欢Thor这个事实，他只会在独处时剖析自己的情感，在日记里抒写心中的压抑，在夜半无人时边幻想Thor流畅健美的肌肉线条边发出克制的低吟与急促的喘息。他把这份难以启齿又无望的爱意埋在地下甚至还踩了几脚保证无人发现。  
为什么会被人这么轻易地提起来？  
这样带着鄙视和轻蔑的口吻，还有毫不掩饰的恶意。  
Loki确信这些人就是在没有证据的胡诌，但抹黑他并不需要证据，只要半真半假，猎奇就足够了，何况目的单纯到只是希望Thor能够远离他这个坏人。  
他对这些讥诮诋毁已经习惯了，但如果Thor也相信了呢？Loki觉得自己手脚冰凉。  
他现在应该装作没有听见，神情自若地走进教室，这样那些蝼蚁就会闭上狗嘴滚回自己的座位。这段对话就这样到此为止，Thor不会做出任何回答。  
接下来呢？Thor已经知道了，就算不曾开口，想法与观点在那一瞬间就埋在了他的心底，一切都变了。  
Loki觉得自己僵硬得如一座结冰了的雕塑，又像一个等待死亡宣判的囚徒。  
窗户里又飘出一阵笑声，Loki从愣怔中回过神。  
Thor还没开口。  
Loki在原地煎熬的一个世纪，只不过几秒钟而已。  
笑声还未被打断，在Loki耳里像是恶魔凄厉尖锐的叫声，争先恐后地挤出窗户将他拖进深渊。  
他僵硬地抬起脚走向楼梯，避开前门玻璃以免被教室里的同学发现自己，尽量让自己看起来与平时没有两样，可他又无比确信如果有人突然出现，一定会对这个折断双腿艰难前行的雕塑露出惊奇的目光。Loki不想等Thor放下斩首的铡刀，也不想用突然闯入给这段对话画上句号，他只想逃离这里。  
他保持着匀速优雅地走下楼梯，仿佛是这片无人国度的君王，冷汗却浸湿了他的衣服。终于走到楼门口，第二遍上课铃在他身后响起。  
TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> 有涂指甲油和自慰描写，注意避雷
> 
>  
> 
> 我好快乐！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor和Loki的香水均有原型

那声上课铃像是赛跑的枪响，站在门口的Loki突然加速，伴随象征着解放的铃声旋律在一片晨光熹微与寒风凛冽中狂奔，地面没有积雪但仍然有不少冰，他跑得仿佛随时都会摔倒。冰雪砸在他的脸上，刮得皮肤生疼，他有些想哭，眼泪却被冻结在眼眶里。

他一个人漫无目的地在偌大的冰窟里狂奔，像是躲避追杀的将死之人。渐渐力竭，喉间涌上一片腥甜，他停了下来开始疯狂地咳嗽。

大脑一片空白，什么都不愿意思考，思考给他带来的除了痛苦便是痛苦。

Loki撑着膝盖弯腰缓了好一会儿才直起身体，呼吸渐渐平稳下来但是心脏仍然在剧烈地跳动，当初那股不顾一切的劲消失了，取而代之的是拼命跑步之后浑身肌肉酸痛的感觉。

他的血液在沸腾，像是翻滚冒泡的岩浆在血管里流淌，在惨白的脸上蒸出不正常的红晕。凛冽的寒风贪婪地钻进身体，Loki能清晰地感受到自己的热量在被一点点地吞噬夺取。

身体一直在发抖，不只是因为激烈运动。

Loki不太清楚自己是如何离开的学校，总之回过神来的时候他已经身处校门之外。回去上课还是泡在图书馆都没有什么兴致，他一个人漫无目的地在街上走着。

很冷。已经过了上班的时间，Loki沿着校门口那条堆积着雪的街道一直向前走去，街边的快餐店冷冷清清无人光顾，住在楼上的住户们早就匆匆离去汇入奔向城市里个个角落的人海中。整个街道像是被大学封闭隔绝的异世界一样，很久才能看到几个路人。

那十几分钟的路程让他产生了一种自己被世界遗弃的错觉。

他在一家杂货店门口停下了脚步。相比于逛街购物，窝在家里或者在图书馆里看书更符合Loki的心意，来到这里的三个多月时间里他只来过这里一次，还是在刚开学不久心血来潮想买个日记本记日记的时候。

门铃碰撞发出一串清脆的响声，Loki推开了杂货店的门。

进门时靠着椅背的老板抬了下眼皮扫了眼他，估计是判断出他是个逃课又无所事事的学生，便低下头继续看起了杂志。

室内温暖的空气驱散了身上的寒意，Loki解下围巾搭在手上。这是很常见的那种出现在学校门口的杂货店，让人佩服在如此狭小的空间里能容纳如此之多的商品。文具、糖果、日用品、书籍，还有各式各样的礼物……拥挤但井然有序。

风铃，仿制的诶菲尔铁塔模型、气象瓶、纸质还有铜艺的书签、明信片、好看可爱或是丑陋奇怪的毛绒玩具、以及若干Loki甚至不知道用途为何的工艺品，Loki在货柜之间漫无目的地徘徊，寻找一些能让自己感兴趣的物件。这就像浏览社交媒体时一样，明明动态都看过了却一遍一遍机械地下滑刷新，无所事事地期待有什么新鲜事冒出来。

然后，在放着各种化妆品的货架上，他看到了瓶黑色的指甲油。

在这里出售的自然不可能是什么名牌，不用打开瓶盖都可以想象得到那股刺激的香蕉水味道，Loki却像是被蛊惑了一样拿起了它。

这个举动真的是疯狂极了。按照常理他便是想买指甲油也应该是在网上买，而不是在校门附近随时都有可能被熟人发现自己的这家杂货店里。还有，他不用想都知道店老板会用那种抑制不住好奇的眼神打量他。

“买给女朋友的？”收银台前的老板探究的目光从架在鼻梁上的眼镜里投向他。

Loki随口应了一声，得到店老板一个意味不明的笑。

“黑色的？她会喜欢吗？”老板看着Loki放下的商品，混在耳环和毛茸茸的玩具之间的黑色指甲油，漫不经心地嘟囔了一句。

“应该吧。”

在询问过是否需要礼盒包装得到否定答案之后店老板将结好账的商品装进塑料袋里递给他，“常来啊。”

推开店门，呼出的白气遮挡了些许视线，Loki拎着粉红色的包装袋没走出几步手已经冻得通红，在被冻僵失去知觉之前换成另一只手，慢吞吞地向家走去。

糟糕透了。

哪怕忍受不怀好意的视线和冷嘲热讽成为生活的必修课，Loki还是一遍一遍地在这样的平时测验中失败。他忽然生出不管不顾的想法，直接冲到Thor面前告白之类的，没有拒绝就继续喜欢，被拒绝了就到此为止，何必浪费时间浪费感情浪费生命呢？这一辈子很短暂啊。

短暂到Loki知道自己再也不会遇到一个这样喜欢的人。

Thor已经忘记Loki到底是谁，但Loki不会忘记这个注定在他的生命里留下浓墨重彩的篇章的人，哪怕自己可能永远不会成为Thor所有故事里的配角。

这个冲动的念头很快就被他自己打消了。虽然这样会很经济实惠，你喜欢我我就喜欢你，没有回报就舍弃，可是Loki知道他的喜欢和Thor本人的意愿没有关系，即便Thor恶心讨厌他，在憎恨之外Loki还是会喜欢他。

Loki明白如果只是因为自己的喜欢就被对方恶语相向，这样的人是不值得喜欢的，但是他没有勇气去验证。验证Thor是否像自己想象的那样抱有善意，验证Thor是不是自己心中的模样。

很奇怪吧，他喜欢Thor，但是连Thor究竟是个怎样的人都不敢去面对。看得清楚彻底了解得透彻清晰未必是件好事，Loki深知这一点，他宁愿自己只是喜欢了一个假象。

这样就不会因为知道真相而感到落差，他永远不会失望，不会受伤。

Thor在他心中是可望不可即的太阳，可这太阳普照万物，匀给Loki的只是一点微不足道的光与热，就像……

就像现在的太阳，Loki微微抬头看向天空，太阳热情地投下一片光明，照在身上却无比寒冷刺骨，连呼出的水汽凝结在黑发上的霜都融化不了。

寒冷让他拉紧衣领，但无论寒风如何催促Loki始终保持着不急不慢地脚步。楼宇间慢慢向下爬的阴影推移着白昼的进程，这个世界像是初醒，他隐约听到了一两声鸟鸣。

掏出钥匙打开房门，他将购物袋放在卧室的桌子上，指甲油的玻璃瓶与桌面碰撞发出一声清脆悦耳的鸣声。

他的卧室本身像是刚从香水瓶里拎出来，拧开瓶盖后意料之中的刺鼻味道迫不及待地钻了出来，搅着本来沉静在空气中的皮革和麝香气味在狭小的空间里涌动，混合出来的奇异效果侵袭着他的大脑，刺激得他忍不住发抖，他却觉得这味道诡异得好闻。

不顾抖动的双手，Loki抓起刷子开始涂指甲油。粘稠的液体随着颤抖的刷子在指甲上蔓延，撞到指缘的皮肤上留下了丑陋的黑色痕迹。黑色衬得他手病态般苍白，他却坚持涂了下去，任由黑水在他指缝间流淌。

反复涂了几遍，Loki张着手等指甲油干透。黑色一点点干涸凝固在指甲上，露出了肉眼可见的凹凸不平。像是从他体内翻涌而出的黑泥，从指甲缝里冒出顺着手掌纹路流到手心，弄得到处都是凝固的黑漆。差不多干透了，他打开磨砂油继续涂抹。

这次他平静了不少，刷子不再像上次那样抖动，接触到磨砂油的黑瞬间被吞没了光泽，变得质朴典雅了许多，却显得更加崎岖不平。Loki看到透明的刷子上沾染了不少黑色，估计是刷的时候太用力带下来了不少。

他起身打开窗户，寒气立刻涌入屋内，追随他的脚步来到洗浴间。水哗啦啦地溅了一池，他用力地揉搓自己的双手，企图将皮肤上的黑漆洗个干净。触碰到指甲盖时，Loki清晰地感受到自己涂的有多么不平整，甚至摸到磨砂油刷留下的刷痕。

他的手指在水的冲洗之下有些发皱，可脏污的痕迹还是没有完全褪去，Loki放弃了与这些顽固的东西抗争。

卧室里混杂的香气在寒风的裹挟中姗姗来迟，味道比先前清淡许多，还夹着室外微微的湿润。

他忽然起了反应。

那些香味勾起了他对Thor的渴望。

Loki不记得什么时候养成了会往床上喷香水的习惯，可能是在意识到将近100ml一瓶的香水在他变心之前按照日常用量根本用不完之后，就当是空气清新剂了。

上次闻到Thor身上的香水之后，Loki忽然对这股辛辣的皮革味上瘾了。前调尖锐的气味在Loki遇到Thor之前便已消散，每次Loki感受到的是仿佛火焰跳动的壁炉带来的温暖和青年令人脸红心跳的荷尔蒙气息，让他忍不住沉迷在Thor周身的那一小片天地。

其实味道是厚重刺激的，也不适合在校园这样日常的场合，也许换个人喷这样的香水Loki会忍不住翻白眼，可那是Thor，他喜欢的不是有品位又适宜的香水，而是Thor这个人。

怎么去形容呢，就像是偷偷穿妈妈高跟鞋的小孩会为自己的举动而得意，露出狡黠又可爱的笑容一样。明明只是个学生，身上的毛衣还留有母亲手洗后的皂角香味，与众不同的大概是一身令人艳羡的肌肉和挺拔的身型，还有常年在球场上挥洒汗水留下的骄傲神情，这样充斥在香水带来古罗马角斗场厮杀和铁血沸腾的幻想里的Thor，真的是太可爱了。

明明是不相适应的组合，在他身上却没有违和感，只是让Loki觉得他性感又可爱。

所以Loki忍不住留意这瓶香水，感谢这样独特的气味让他没费多少力气就找到了。于是他的房间和床铺弥漫的都是Thor的气味。

洒在床上的香水渐渐挥发，起初刺激冲鼻的味道消散，香气充满整个房间，那个热烈而奔放的一阵燥热味道和自己身上清冷的香味混合，就好像他和Thor耳鬓厮磨，交换着彼此的气息与味道。这时候他会拉紧被子，将自己完全笼罩在霸道的香气之间，幻想着Thor强健有力的胳膊环住自己，他隔着薄薄一层布料都可以感受到那人的体温和性感迷人的腹肌。

Loki觉得自己喉咙开始发干。

他擦干双手关上窗户，钻进了被窝。Loki的手脚温度一向很低，触碰到温热的肌肤激起了一阵颤栗，他忍不住在有些冰凉的被窝里打了个哆嗦。双手稍微暖和了些，涂着黑色指甲油的手指在他自己的身上游走，他幻想这就是Thor在抚摸他，那双粗糙的大手刮过他的皮肤，从脖颈一路向下经过胸前再伸向小腹，引领着他爬向更剧烈的渴望。

然后那人会用同样勃起的阴茎在自己的胯间磨蹭，深蓝色的眼眸倒映着自己卑微乞求的丑态和顺着脖子爬上脸颊的红晕。

下一幕幻想里，他被Thor按在床上，粗大的阴茎撑开他的身体，破碎暧昧的呻吟从他喉咙间挤出。青年紧紧握住他的腰，随着顶弄将他的身体往回拉，强烈的快感刺激之下他的声音更加像一只发情的母猫。他不知羞耻地随着身后人的进攻摇晃着臀部，男孩俯身靠近他，嘴唇反复亲吻着他的后颈，满意地看着他微微缩着脑袋躲避挑逗的模样。

他听见心脏快速跳动的声音，伴随着急促的喘息声回响在房间内。巨大的空虚感向他袭来，刚刚的兴奋仿佛从未存在，他蜷缩在被体温加热的被窝里，手上黏腻的触感让他有些许的不适，可他现在实在是懒得动弹，只想静静地感受失落撕扯他的肢体。

现在应该是第二节课，又或许是第三节课，Thor应该在教室里，不过今天有没有体育课Loki也记不清了。他挣扎着爬了起来，再次回到卫生间洗手。快感过后的非理性忧郁倒是将神智还了给他，Loki决定把指甲油卸掉。

刺鼻的香蕉水味再次弥漫于室内，却失去了让他兴奋难耐的感觉。也许是时候思考自己到底需要什么了，他确实应该考虑以后到底如何和Thor相处。

装作不知情还是渐渐疏远，他没有答案。或许这样的状态维持下去结果就是渐行渐远？他不知道放弃微小的可能性自己是否会后悔，短暂的几次接触让他心里生出了些以前从未有过的想法。

如果他能和Thor以恋人的身份在一起呢？

他倒不是从未幻想过如果和Thor在一起的画面，可幻想终究是幻想，一闪而过便被现实撕碎。但是他现在在隐隐期待有那么一天，他可以告诉自己Thor是属于自己的。他甚至不知道这期待产生的理由是什么。

他分明看到Thor手机屏幕上Jane Foster的近照，看到Thor与梦中情人交谈时前所未有的紧张和小心翼翼，看到听别人故意起哄提到她名字时Thor脸上的傻笑，这些其实在青年人中轻而易举就能观察到的模样从未让Loki感叹或是动容过，但这一次却让他从中体会到了属于这个年纪应该存在的青涩爱意。

而且，Thor和Jane之间也绝对不可能是单箭头。自己的话……大概就是少男少女之间相互吸引奏出的恋曲中出现的刺耳音符。

他到底该怎么做？Loki难得茫然起来。

寒风吹散了难得聚起来的暖意，盘踞在卧室的气味若有若无，Loki终于觉得有些冷了。

也许自己只是贪恋来自Thor的体温。Loki回忆起唯一的那次和Thor的接触，指尖划过鳞片不经意蹭到皮肤带来的触感，如果是在冬日大雪中能牵着对方的手，寒冷也阻挡不了从心底蔓延开来的喜悦吧。

这支香水会是谁给Thor选的呢？Loki躺在床上出神地望着风中轻微摇晃脑袋的窗户和窗外晴朗刺眼的蓝天，有些无聊地想道。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高天尊和Loki的校园日常

这个世界不怎么好，很糟糕，偏生又披着光鲜亮丽的皮囊，像是热带雨林里善于隐匿的变色龙。有什么事情让你跌入谷底，却又会透出一丝微弱的光引诱着你咬牙坚持，于是又成了散发香味捕捉昆虫的猪笼草。

如果它还没有玩弄够你的话。

想要不失望很简单也很困难。

不要怀有期待和妄想。

Loki像无事发生过一样继续窝在自习室学习，仿佛那一天从没有踏入教学楼半步，也自然没有听到任何人对Thor说过什么话。

要想日子过得稍微顺心一点，遗忘和装作若无其事十分重要，不断揭开伤疤注视血淋林的伤口除了让自己痛苦外毫无用处。

Thor没有再来找过他。

答案再明显不过，所以没必要明知故问，装傻充楞不是聪明人应该做的。

其实是Thor终于把Jane约出来了。懒得在寒风中走到校门口取快递的Loki犹豫再三决定挪向食堂，然后远远地看到同样走向食堂的两个人，这个距离真的是恰当极了，他可以清晰地看清每个微小的表情却又保持了合适的距离感，Loki觉得自己终于回到了观众席上。

真是可喜可贺，无论对于Thor而言还是自己。

再次相遇带来的悸动在一次次的冷眼旁观后似乎要消耗殆尽。

说起来有点可笑和矫情。那天买完指甲油他想总之也没有老师查他考勤，然后理直气壮地翘了一天的课，上午躺在床上发呆中午随便叫了份外卖下午就坐在书桌前疯狂写日记，写到思绪干涸精神麻木，手因为长时间书写而酸疼。最后他想，要不，写个标题吧，或者说给这本日记起个名字。

日记有没有必要起名字他不在意，就当做生活中突发奇想的仪式感好了。于是Loki盯着扉页看了半天，他不太满意标题和内容是同一种颜色，在一堆分装墨水中找了一个颜色合适的，然后去清洗蘸水笔。铁锈的红褐色混着金粉顺着蘸水笔的凹槽滑落笔尖，在纤维粗糙的纸张上爬出狰狞的扭曲造型。

洇湿一摊的墨渍中隐约可以辨认到模模糊糊的潦草字迹。

“Decapitate.”

突发奇想的结果就是写完之后便觉得索然无趣甚至莫名羞耻，Loki随手把日记本搁在一旁，翻开笔记为今天没有学习赎罪去了。

其实没有什么具体含义，但他看着这个单词，感觉这本日记成了判决书，他自己写给自己的判决书。

所以说真的很羞耻啊，还有点傻有点矫情。

为了避免回忆起那十几分钟犯下的傻事，他的日记就停在那一天。Loki给自己制定了更加紧密的计划，把每天都安排得满满当当，加上临近年底会要筹备的活动忽然之间多了不少，以及自己有意无意地淡忘，那本日记本就被放在书架上落灰了。

虽然有逃避的嫌疑，但是他最近真的很忙，圣诞有舞会，没过几天又是跨年的晚会。舞会还比较好办，形式和往年不会有什么太大的差别，最多会场布置有轻微的变动。晚会就麻烦许多，只是确定节目这一个环节就引出来一连串的问题，幸好这次高天尊没发什么神经征求意见，这种活动向来是决策的人越少越高效，没耗多长时间大致的方案就已经确定下来。

之后就是将任务分配给各个部门，邀请艺术团表演的部分不需要他们花费太多的心思，然而高天尊又开始突发奇想。

“不如每个班出一个节目，先分年级比赛，前几名参加最后的晚会表演。”高天尊说。

几个部长闻言露出惨不忍睹的痛苦表情，两个活动已经够多的了，再加一个比赛的话工作量简直不敢想。

高天尊敲着桌子怒道：“哪里不好吗？为什么都是这幅表情！”

“比赛是为了调动积极性吗？虽然说是为了鼓励大家都参与这样的活动，但是在一个班级里搭档表演节目效果不一定会令人满意，而且排练和比赛需要的时间太长，估计是来不及了。”Loki说，“不如确定需要的节目形式之后全校征集节目，让他们自由组队。”

“可是总感觉参与度不够啊。”一个部长叹气。

“就算是每个班表演节目也只是班级中一小部分愿意参加，其他人同样还是旁观。”Loki忽然笑了起来，“要是大合唱的话，当我什么都没说。”

“当观众也是参与了，就这样吧。”高天尊适时打断他们的对话，“现在通知，半个月之后审节目，就这么定了。”

这间办公室只有开会一个用途，也就是说不开会的时候这里空无一人。会议结束其他人基本上不会停留，Loki想了想要在寒风中穿越几栋教学楼去图书馆也是自习，留在办公室也是自习，就打算在这里等到放学开校门。

高天尊把笔记本电脑装进背包里，看他没有离开的打算，“你不走？”

Loki摇头，“在这上一会儿自习。”

高天尊挑了挑细长而弧度精致的眉。他是知道Loki可以说是我行我素的种种举动，表面上看这没有什么奇特的，上课不听课看小说玩手机画画聊天睡觉这些事情人们在学生时代或多或少都做过几次，那种能每节课都认认真真每一分钟都不抛锚的学生才是真的稀有物种，但是高天尊就觉得，Loki这个人很奇特。

在他印象里在学校翘课旷到不算什么新鲜事，泡网吧酒吧甚至熬夜蹦迪第二天起不来床都大有人在，可是Loki做什么？翘课自习。

他和高天尊脑海里归类为好学生的形象除了成绩优异这一条以外其他都不太沾边，和那些所谓差生也有非常明显的差别，毕竟是翘课学习的人。

那些成绩很好的学生通常有两种可能，一种是乖巧听话甚至是温顺驯服的，可能是在父母老师的夸赞中成长的温室花朵长久地躲在免受室外污染的屏障里，这个屏障就是“父母的叮嘱”、“老师的教诲”之类的，也不是说全都是，怎么说呢，就是那些大家心里都清楚的叫做“规矩"的东西。他们有过对外界事物的好奇，冒险精神让他们想要探究未知，但他们始终不会逾越这堵墙半步，因为他们知道越界之后那些甜蜜诱人的奖励都成了泡沫。

另一种就是被香甜果实的美味冲昏头脑的人，从未离去的鲜花和掌声让他们忘了情，仗着父母的偏爱，仗着老师会为他们提供便利，以为世间的天平——好吧哪怕真的没有天真到认为所有都会——起码他们的世界里的都会，都会为他们倾斜。他们听话懂事的表皮下包藏着一颗自己都不知道什么时候腐烂的心。

同样是温室里娇嫩鲜艳的花，虽然姿态不尽相同，但同样天真烂漫，不谙世事。而且有一点他无比确信，那就是一旦离开了象牙塔，外面毫不留情的风吹雨打会立刻夺走它们的色彩与傲慢。

这当然不是绝对，这个世界有胡作非为的恶人，也有曲意逢迎的小人，自然还有天性良善的正人君子们，群体中也总有那么些出走的侠客。

扯得远了。实际上高天尊记忆中这些人无论是善良还是恶毒，天真还是圆滑，都是守规矩的人。规矩给他们带来了难以舍弃的便利，他们同样清楚违反规矩会带来怎样可怕的后果，所以便自发地维护起来。稍微有些反骨的不愿意听讲就在课堂上写其他作业复习功课，这便是最大程度的反抗，而且多半是暗中隐秘进行的，如果老师的目光扫过来，还要装模做样地扯过摊开的课本做掩护。

这时候如果只用“好学生”这个词就不够贴切了，应该叫做“大多数人”。

另外就是那些因为成绩不佳而被打上“差生”烙印的人。当然不只是成绩差这一个原因，只是如此区分主要还是成绩，因为老师和家长们坚信努力学习就会有收获，高呼着“学生的天职就是读书！”，所以成绩不好多半是不用功学习，成绩不好不就成了原罪？但是人群中总有那么些很努力但是方法不对又或是真的不是学习那块料的，面对这些怯生生的脸时大人们脸上怒意稍减，摆摆手就当此事作罢，说，这样严厉不是针对他们。

针对的是那些不服管教的学生，还是那句话“做学生…………，天经地义！”。至于这些学生逃离课本学习到的种种技能，交际能力审美能力之类的，都不作数。教育的目的是什么？培养有用的人才。有用只是教科书规定的有用，学业优异的有用。

“我觉得你很有意思。”高天尊停下手中的动作，充满兴趣地盯着Loki。

听到那边细细碎碎的动静消失，Loki头也没抬，问道：“如何？”

“没什么，就是有这种感觉。”高天尊收回视线，继续收拾书包。

高天尊并非嫌弃那些乖巧懂事的孩子，也并非欣赏那些潇洒游戏的年轻人。他只是觉得太无聊了。

很明显，高天尊难以把Loki归到任何一类之中。其实这都是集合概念，个体存在的差异在刻画形象时被抹去，具体到个人时又会被差异左右。把情况简化一些，Loki是个崇尚利益最大化的人，如果打破规矩对自身有益就去打破，如果遵守有利那就去遵守。

换个角度，这个世界分为两种人，有趣的和无趣的，Loki自然是属于有趣地那类人。

有趣在哪呢？大概是看过太多平庸者幸福的面孔之后，人群中突然出现了反叛者悲苦的表情。

这种悲苦不是哭天抢地的哀嚎，也不是绝望到麻木之后飘散在半空的叹息，是还鲜活的，尚在挣扎的痛苦。在Loki风轻云淡的表象上察觉不到任何迹象，但就是因为过于完美的伪装和恰当的距离感让高天尊嗅到了活跃而富有生机的痛苦味道，像是冰雪弥漫的山岭间飘来若有若无的冷淡花香。

虽然说高天尊本人不相信什么的友情和爱情，可是这里是什么，是象牙塔，是表面洁白实际藏污纳垢的乐园，人们说着什么“初中高中时期的友谊是最  
长久的”，这话不假，但是理由论据是什么？

“这个时候的学生们都是单纯的，而进入大学之后就已经是小型社会了，更不用说工作之后。”

是很单纯，单纯的好单纯的坏，好像初见时的单纯就是友谊的保鲜剂似的。就像这些大人脑海里简简单单的二元论一样根深蒂固，哪怕所处的世界复杂得像乱到最后不得不用剪刀剪开的毛线球，还是要用种种非黑即白的思想行为方针贯彻下去。

善良的时候像是天使降世，恶毒的时候呢？不带虚伪的善，毫不掩饰的恶，“初生响尾蛇比成年的更危险，他们未学懂如何控制分泌多少毒素”。当然，无论是幼年体还是成年体，毒素都是真的毒素，也许不是必死无疑，但创痛无法避免。

在这个乐园可以没有知根知底像是灵魂伴侣一般的密友，也可以有几个完全不对付的冤家，但是不可以没有朋友。没有朋友会是什么情况呢？不受欢迎，整个世界都会躲避你，因为你是没有朋友的怪物。

Loki就是这个学校里的怪物。

成为怪物的理由可能是优异的理科成绩也可能是传说中的性向，或者两者皆有。

这件事的逻辑是，他成绩优秀，人们都嫉妒他；他是个同性恋，所有人都排挤他躲避他，甚至满怀恶意地想“成绩优秀又能怎么样？还不是个恶心地同性恋。”；然后他很难有什么朋友，没有什么人愿意和他交往因为觉得他是个怪胎，他自己估计也不想和这些呆头呆脑的人做朋友，所以人们再一看，“哇他居然没有朋友诶！”，人们都有朋友可是你没有，你怎么能没有呢？一定是你这个人太过糟糕了，便给自己找到了充足的借口，无论是为明目张胆的恶意还是为掩饰嫉妒的嘴脸。

其实也没什么逻辑，其实就是追逐合群，其实就是看谁不顺眼就拉着更多的人不喜欢他。

说好理解也好理解，说匪夷所思也合情合理，这个年纪的想法奇奇怪怪，任何年纪的想法都奇奇怪怪，人类就是这么奇奇怪怪。

就高天尊本人的观察而言，Loki这个人不会将这些人的愚蠢行径放在心上，不知道说是足够强大还是习惯了周围的恶意。

他在挣扎什么？

这个问题足够有趣，可能弄懂这个问题之后Loki也会变得无聊，这么说来其实是未知带来的神秘感让高天尊觉得Loki有趣。

他将拉链拉上，背起包走到玻璃门口，突然想到什么，扭过半边身子对Loki说：“我脑海里突然中有个场景，有句话想对你说。”

Loki抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛淡淡地看着门口那个单肩背着藕粉色书包的人影：“说吧。”

然后高天尊说出了那句让他自己后悔了半年的开场白。

“我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见。”*

说完高天尊就开始笑，刚开始是憋笑，抖着肩膀不让笑声溢出丝毫，实在是忍不住了便开始放声大笑，笑得空旷的会议室塞满了他的笑声。

很无厘头的，Loki也跟着笑了起来，虽然只是很克制地抿唇发笑。

他笑着骂了一句：“神经病啊你。”

TBC.

*注：出自乔治·奥威尔《1984》


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是高天尊和Loki的校园日常  
> 是高天尊对Loki的一次试探

莫名其妙可能是最能概括形容Loki开学以来生活状况的一个词。

莫名其妙的相遇，莫名其妙死灰复燃的暗恋，写着莫名其妙话语的日记，莫名其妙的失恋心情，莫名其妙的一堆学校事务，唯一在预料之内的就是永不停息的孤独，但是又冒出一个莫名其妙的高天尊，总之一切都很莫名其妙。

假设一个场景，温柔的母亲惊奇地发现以前嚎啕大哭不愿意去幼儿园的孩子忽然每天都兴致勃勃期待第二天去上学，这时候母亲会好奇地问孩子，为什么突然愿意去幼儿园了？

小孩的反应就是，一个带着奶油华夫饼味道的傻乎乎笑容和奶声奶气的回答：“因为我交到朋友啦！”

可爱又童真。

不过现实中没有这么个温柔的母亲，小孩子没有过这样的经历，也早就不是小孩了。

联想到这个场景的时候Loki对末尾“朋友”这个词迟疑了片刻，最终没能找出一个合适的词汇替代。Loki特意去维基百科查了这个词，上面给出的定义是“除情人或亲属之外彼此有交情的人”。

那用这个词还算贴切。

高天尊和谁似乎都能攀谈得上，如果他愿意没几句话就能把对方逗笑，这种笑不是用于维持礼貌表象的尴尬，而是发自内心的。

和高天尊相处的时候Loki会不自觉地放松自己，即使看起来高天尊和他并没有比其他人亲密。

怪人之间总是比较容易和睦相处的。这就是理由。

这确实是一种奇妙的体验。

在其他人面前Loki习惯于保持距离感，下意识地启动防御状态。可能更多的时候不是他有意疏远别人，而是被他人周身戒备的敌意击退，一来二去再热情的心都学会了自我冷却，何况Loki本来就不是热情的人。

高天尊……哪里有些不一样。Loki看着他的眉毛，眉膏勾勒出流畅而锋利的弧度随他说话的语气起伏，视线往下移就是他夸张大笑时和眼角一同上挑的眼线。

当然有什么不一样。今天是肉桂色的唇釉，灯光下像玻璃纸一样泛着光泽，色彩上的柔和也改变不了他过分妖艳的事实。眉毛，眼线，眼影，高光，口红，像是放到锥形瓶里的化学试剂，反应结果是莫名其妙的令人放松。

是同类的信号。

他们甚至都没有太多的交流，Loki和高天尊的联系通常是因为活动事宜还有学生会的日常管理工作，少有的闲聊也是在办公室偶尔的插科打诨。但是Loki觉得他们就是同类人，高天尊应该也同样是这么认为，至于同类人的标准被一团迷雾遮住怎么也看不清楚。认同可能来自视线第一次相撞时的情感共鸣，有什么感知在那一刻从眼眶里溢出来被彼此捕获。

那天听到高天尊说的话，Loki有一瞬间的愣怔，联想到那本书里的故事后又忍不住笑了起来。他知道高天尊只是胡乱引用了一句，那是突然出现在脑海里的意识，具体含义还有引申寓意都没来得及多想，所以才有之后的大笑。

他们依然是有一搭没一搭地闲聊，简单的问候和偶尔分享的八卦趣事，没什么变化，除了Loki笑的次数增加了。

感觉还不错，Loki想。

他大概对生活又开始有些期待之类的想法了。

爱情不是生活的必需品，友情同样不是，亲情更是种可有可无的东西。前十几年的经历中他悄悄观察别人的反应，学会察言观色，学会如何回应他人让自己和对方都不必感到有所负担。最重要的一点，他从一次次的观察中得出一个重要结论，陪伴一个人到世界尽头的不是多么充实的社会活动和亲密的人际关系，而是孤独。

孤独才是必修课。

Thor的情况他大概从高天尊的口中可以得知一二，也就足够了。并不是放下了，他不知道该怎么形容，就是懒得去想去管，可能是自己已经进入了倦怠期。

就像今天，会议室里其他人已经离开，再次留下高天尊和Loki两个人。Loki在整理会议记录，虽然说刚才通知的事情不多，但是和学业还有各种日常事务堆在一起估计在记忆里就找不到影子了，整理结束之后Loki还要将会议记录发给各个部长。

高天尊也留了下来，坐在一旁无所事事。明显的翘课行为让Loki忍不住多看了他两眼。

“接下来两节自习，在哪不都一样。最多有人抓个考勤，说是在学生会就行了。”察觉到Loki的目光，趴在桌子上的高天尊摆了摆那只没有握着手机的手。

Loki不置可否。高天尊把手机调成了静音之后戴上了耳机，办公室内只剩下敲击键盘发出的声响。

过了一会儿，高天尊突然问道：“你知道Thor和Jane的事情吗？”

可能是看到什么有趣的动态，高天尊忍不住想和Loki聊天分享一下。

说起来高天尊这个人真的很神奇，Loki有一次无意间瞥到他的手机屏幕，几个社交软件图标右上角刺眼的红标99+晃得人眼晕，还有不停弹出的消息提醒。

理论上高天尊和Loki都是人们眼里的怪胎，但境遇完全不同，高天尊在学校里尤其是在那些女生间很受欢迎，哪怕是看他不顺眼的男生也在他面前装出一副和气亲近的模样。可能是伸手不打笑脸人？Loki对社交没什么兴致，高天尊却显然乐此不疲，Loki有时候觉得他可能是这个学校消息最灵通的人。

“嗯？”Loki应了一声。

“这可能是最近为数不多的趣事了，节日将近大家或多或少都有些躁动，不过现在不会有什么动作。他们……”高天尊顿了一下，“这场追逐战持续的时间也太长了吧？虽然说女士通常会矜持些，处在暧昧期一两个月甚至更长时间都很常见，但是他们两个眉来眼去给我一种已经追了天荒地老那么久的错觉。”

说着高天尊撑着头看向Loki，目光所能触及的那半边侧脸观察不到任何皮肤纹理变化的细节，贴在脸上的面具严丝合缝，让人看不出任何情绪。

注意到身边滔滔不绝得声音暂停，Loki终于有了些反应，接着高天尊得话说道：“因为看得出来互相喜欢吧。”

那双灰绿色的眼睛随着电脑上的文件下滑而转动，连半分视线都没有分给坐在旁边滔滔不绝的高天尊。这期间Loki脸上最明显的变化来自于说话时牵动的肌肉，其次就是睫毛投下的阴影在有规律地往复运动。

“喜欢？”高天尊的笑声从鼻腔里钻出来，身体向后歪歪斜斜地仰靠在椅背上，目光依然紧紧地锁定Loki的脸庞，试图捕捉任何一点关于情绪的变化。  
高天尊的声音变得像是叹息：“我们的世界真的存在喜欢和爱吗？”

“爱的存在有待证明，但是喜欢不需要。”Loki回答道。

“喜欢不需要证明。这一秒中那种热烈的感情还存在那便是喜欢，褪去就是不喜欢。”他感受到高天尊的沉默，头也没回继续说，“爱……可能是喜欢的积分，但是喜欢可以不爱，爱也可以不喜欢，其实两者之间没有什么绝对的关联。我们热衷于区分‘喜欢’还有‘爱’这两者之间的区别，下了无数次定义之后依旧得不出统一答案，这也不出所料。人类对糖的敏感程度都不一致，基因序列编排得千奇百怪，对同一事物有着不同的感知才是常态。”

“我们试图用不同的词语去形容它们，然而语言始终是存在缺陷的，做得到无限接近却无法触碰。又或者说人类的情感本身是不连续的函数，找不到能描述每一点变化的导数，自然不能用语言去当作它的切线。”

半晌没有得到高天尊的反应，Loki收回对他的注意，继续浏览起文件。

“我没想到你还……挺能说的。我一直以为你是不愿意和别人多说话的类型。”

Loki扭转上半身，那双灰绿色的眼睛带着疑惑看向了他。高天尊解释道：“你看起来话很少啊。”

“我只是大多数时候懒得说话而已。”也没有什么人听。

“有些话你一遍一遍地向别人诉说，然而他们永远不会去听，听了也不会懂，懂了也不会有任何改变，久了就梗在喉咙吐不出来又咽不回去，然后学会了不再开口。我只是缺少第一步中发声的欲望也没有过那样触壁，但结果毫无区别，都是懒得说话。”

他的神情淡漠，像是一个极其不合格的说书人。

“那为什么今天突然说了这么多？”高天尊问。

他脸上的面具终于有所松动，还没等高天尊辨别出什么便又转回电脑前，只留给对方一个令人捉摸不透的后脑勺。高天尊推测他现在的视线必然是越过电脑看向别处，总之没有落在电脑屏幕上，可能他想到了什么。然而令高天尊有些失望的是这转瞬即逝的情绪从他的话语中找不到迹象。

Loki的口吻像是在打趣，说：“抛砖引玉啊，一看你就知道有什么话要说。”

高天尊适时摆出一副无可奈何的样子：“这都被你看出来了。不过现在已经忘了刚才想要说什么。”

“……那就是我的错，打断你的思路了。”

“因为我想到另外一件事情，很重要的一件事。”高天尊的目光真挚而诚恳，“以后能不能少用数学做喻体，‘这本合集将是我们的生活和大一统国数学般完美的生活的一个导数*'，‘像麦克劳林公式一样的复合和弦也充斥整个空间*’，想想就觉得头疼。”

Loki有些无语：“来之前刚做了一套试卷而已，我还真的没想到这本书。”

“…………”

“你还说不说了？”

“不说了，真的忘了。”

“呵。”

 

TBC.

Loki：你不觉得我的形容特别贴切吗！  
高天尊：不学无术，打扰了，告辞。

 

 

 

*注：均出自尤金·扎米亚金《我们》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《我们》里边的比喻句真的可爱又浪漫，就是在看的时候我流下了真·不学无术的眼泪。


	12. Chapter 12

“胳膊抬高一点！”

“你们两个距离稍微拉大一点，不然做动作就打到一起了。”

“身体放松些，不要这么僵硬。”

在喊了无数次之后人群前面的女生忍不住背对他们做了个无声崩溃大吼的表情，发泄了一秒之后迅速转身状似什么事情都没有发生一样继续带着这群人排练。

负责人很崩溃，被这群肢体不协调的部员搞得头疼欲裂，想到期待地最终效果和现在他们的表现就十分想哭，然而这些人还没心没肺地见缝插针聊天打闹。

这些人真的是高中生吗，真的不是幼儿园小朋友吗？

负责人有多么欲哭无泪在一旁围观的Loki就有多么心情愉悦。

学生们占据教学楼里的一处空地，这里在连通教学楼和办公楼的长廊入口处，离教室和办公室都有一定的距离，活动排练找不到地方的时候学生们就会聚在这里。这节课间大约有半个小时，负责的学生就劲头十足地把他们拉出来排练，Loki估计再有一两次这个女生的热情就要被磨个精光。Loki站在长廊半掩着的门后，实际上他只是在离开办公室去图书馆的路上无意碰到，便看了一会儿。

挺有趣的，快乐建立在别人痛苦之上就很有趣。

高天尊最后还是不出预料地作妖让学生会出个节目，被选中的鬼哭狼嚎没被选中的幸灾乐祸，抓阄定参与名单的现场一度惨不忍睹。

晚会表演节目一般脱离不了舞蹈和歌曲，指挥一群没有任何舞蹈功底甚至肢体都不协调的人完成一次演出真的有些令人为难，不过本身就没有按照一场完整的表演要求他们，结果成什么样其实都可以接受。

Loki看了一会儿就觉得有些无聊了，这些人又在他去往目的地的路上，从他们身边路过或多或少有些不好，犹豫了一下决定绕路，不打扰他们了。

他转身按照原路返回，打算乘坐办公室旁边的电梯下楼，然而没走几步就看到对面脚步匆匆迎面走来的Thor。

楼道里虽然也有暖气，但是和室内相比算不上多么暖和，就比暴露在冰天雪地里稍微好一些。迎面走来的Thor就披了一件长款羽绒服，拉链也没拉上，从衣服花纹来看里边只穿了一件短袖。不知道他怎么做到的，明明是有些臃肿的御寒衣物硬生生被他穿出了披风的特效。

这里没有什么可以用于隐藏的遮挡物，虽然走在走廊两侧但是毕竟算是认识，如果不打招呼也太刻意了。Loki神色如常地继续往前走，心里筹划着等会儿对话的内容，可能会说一两句话，也可能是只是打个招呼就匆匆结束，前提是Thor先开口。

估计是刚结束篮球训练现在赶去排练舞蹈吧，而且已经迟到了。几步路的距离Loki的思绪已经不知道飘到哪去了，有时候人在紧张焦虑时会止不住地胡思乱想，就像此刻的Loki一样，一边装似不经意地观察Thor，一边在想一些有的没的。今天自己穿了一件黑色毛呢大衣看起来应该还不错，书包拉链拉得好好的鞋带也没有开，香水没有换还是原来那个冷淡的味道比较吸引人注意……

他和Thor的距离已经十分接近，根据往常经验到这个距离就要开始考虑是打招呼还是装作没看见，前者就会十分自然地叫对方名字然后问候一两句，后者就要看演技了。

Thor是个很真实的人，换句话说他的演技是一眼就能看穿的拙劣，所以他不打招呼的时候就很容易区分这个人到底是在躲着你还是单纯没看到你。不像Loki会十分善解人意地掏出手机装作要回信息没有在看路，Thor只会生硬地将目光移开，直愣愣地目视前方，稍微用心观察一下就能发现他的本意。

总之Thor非常好懂，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上。不过到目前为止Loki还没有见过Thor脸上出现类似于悲伤之类的表情，记忆里他总是在笑，那种开朗并且魅力四射的笑容，被同伴的笑话逗得哈哈大笑、和朋友们聊天时温暖的微笑、提到心上人时不自觉的傻笑……真的是一头毛茸茸的可爱金毛啊。

如果那样发自内心的笑只是为自己露出的就好了。

这个想法是事后Loki仔细回忆时突然冒出来的，当然不是灵机一动，实际上它一直藏在潜意识之中，这本身就是Loki对Thor认知的一部分。然而当时的他显然没有足够时间把潜意识里的内容挖出来品读分析，眼下需要做的是仔细观察Thor的反应，这是最重要的一步。如果Thor先表现出要和自己说话的想法，他会自然地配合，如果Thor无视他或者真的没有看到，他会直视前方，比Thor看起来更加像是急于赶路，不会有任何人察觉到他有那么一两秒为是否打招呼而犹豫。所以说这个年纪总有些不合时宜的敏感，为这么一个简单的小事纠结不已，毕竟少年的骄傲不允许自己有任何脆弱的可能。

后来他想自己应该是不希望得到答案的，无论是Thor就像什么事情都没有发生过那样朝他热情地打招呼还是对他视而不见，哪怕真的是匆忙间没有注意到自己，他都不希望看到。所以高天尊隔着十几米突然叫他名字的时候，除了惊吓，他的心里无疑是飘浮着难以名说的庆幸感。可能还有写感激，不过少到可以忽略不计。

Loki的心思都在Thor身上，根本没有注意到高天尊是什么时候出现的，总之就是在他和Thor之间距离已经缩短到常规情况下同学间打招呼的范围内，他甚至没来得及等到Thor做出反应，高天尊就叫了他的名字。声音很大，要不是课间本身就十分吵闹Loki觉得可能会有老师从办公室里出来骂他一顿。这一声大喊就像精心算计好的，Loki有充足的理由认为高天尊就是卡着时机叫他名字的。被吓到的显然不只有Loki本人，Thor脸上的意外神色不似作伪，然而他并没有停下脚步，也来不及说什么高天尊就已经一路小跑到Loki的面前。

“怎么了？”Loki朝高天尊走了几步。

“你的书。”高天尊晃了晃手中拎着的习题册，“落在办公室了。本来想直接送到图书馆去，没想到一出门就看到你了。”

Loki伸手接过书，目送着Thor的身影消失在那道门后，转过头来灰绿色的眼睛不带丝毫感情直直地看着高天尊。

“干什么啊？”高天尊用胳膊碰了他一下，Loki没有躲开，任由这个自来熟的家伙拦住他的肩膀。

“太刻意了。”Loki侧着脸看他，表情有些无可奈何。

高天尊摆了摆手：“得了吧，他看得出来才奇怪呢。”

高天尊十分惬意舒适地接受Loki的目光洗礼，脸上甚至还有些诡计达成的得意，用戏谑的眼神回应Loki的审视。

“还是本数学资料，真有你的。”Loki没好气地把书拍在他身上，躲开他那只揽着自己肩膀的手，走了。

“没什么想问的？”高天尊也不恼，笑眯眯地跟在Loki身后。

Loki没回头等他，只是脚步稍微放慢了些，察觉到Loki态度松下来后高天尊脸上的笑意更深了。

“什么时候的事？”

“你猜呢？”

“……”神经病。

Loki懒得理他，实际上Loki只是在满足高天尊过甚的表达欲，话说不完他自己觉得不舒服，却又不肯把事情说清楚，总想逗上几句，然而真的不理他的话他又憋不住拉着和你讲。

果然高天尊服软，说：“之前就有这样的猜测了，只不过最近求证了一下而已。”

眼角勾了眼线的高天尊笑得更像一只狐狸了，这小傻子还以为自己发现了什么天大的秘密，神神秘秘地压低音量向Loki耳语：“我完全没想到你会喜欢他，看起来完全不可能啊。”

Loki忍不住笑了一下：“为什么？觉得我是直男还是觉得没有理由喜欢他？”

“你们像是两个世界的人。”高天尊耸了耸肩膀，“通常情况下我会觉得说什么‘两个世界’不过是在瞎扯，人总是有那么些共同点的，这样形容只是为了突出差异夸大其词。但是你们，怎么说呢，就是第一次听到这个传闻的时候我直接说了不可能，要不是后来和你谈起Thor我也不会完全相信。”

“你觉得他是那种不知人间疾苦的富家子弟，看一眼便知未来的生活顺遂安稳，他不需要也不会知道别人的痛苦挣扎，他的世界里没有这种东西，对吗？”见高天尊点头，Loki继续道，“可我不这么认为。”

“我不这么认为。”Loki直视高天尊的眼睛，“而且，你怎么能否认我是一个会说‘何不食肉糜’的无耻之徒呢。”

这回是Loki自己说完便笑了。

“凭什么啊，你不觉得Thor很有性吸引力吗？”Loki给了高天尊一肘子。

“当然觉得啊，你不知道一到比赛校内校外多少的姐妹盯着他就想流口水，可关键是他是直男呀。”高天尊一脸惋惜地回答道。

“这和我喜不喜欢他没有什么必然关系。”

“我知道，不然我也不会去验证自己的猜想啊。”

“就是那天你拿Thor和Jane试探我对吧？你以为我不想让你知道的话你能察觉到什么吗？”Loki说。

“两种可能，我什么都察觉不到，但为了让自己逻辑自洽我会对你的言行举止捕风捉影，然后证实其中的合理性；另一种就是在你的精心误导下我推翻自己的猜测。”

“那你为什么认为自己是正确的？”

“用一句快被我用烂的话回答你：人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽、穷困和爱，你想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。*”高天尊有些无可奈何，“我可爱的Loki小朋友，好歹我也是谈过恋爱的人，哪怕谈恋爱并不能算作任何有价值的经验，我也是个喜欢观察别人的人，你的眼神不会错的。”

见Loki仍然拧着他漂亮柔和的眉，高天尊有些迫不及待地解释道：“别人看不出来不代表我看不出来，你的视线落在Thor身上和别人身上是不一样的。”

“有这么明显？”Loki显然有些无语。

“对于我而言，是的没错。对于别人包括Thor，一点都不。”

“谢谢姐姐你对我如此关心？”

“不客气我亲爱的妹妹？”

“停，这样说话真的好肉麻，我受不了。”Loki装似嫌弃地推了高天尊一下，惹来高天尊一阵笑。

“别想太多，不对你有些了解其实真的很难看出来。人人都知道Thor喜欢Jane，也知道Jane对Thor有好感，人人也都看得出来Sif喜欢Thor，也就Thor这个傻子单纯的以为大家只是关系好的哥们。”高天尊顿了一下，“可是关于你和Thor的那些传闻在所有人眼里只能算是传闻，还是你们在食堂一起吃饭之后传出来的，说白了就是传谣者的不甘，努力找寻一切可能抹黑孤立你。相信我，再过两三天就会传你和我有一腿了，这些人总是在这些毫无意义的事情上乐此不疲。”

“那我看来是需要离你远一点。”Loki往旁边撤了一步，又走回高天尊旁边，“我已经替他们想好了，把‘Loki是个滥交的恶心同性恋’扩句成‘Loki是个水性杨花的滥交的恶心同性恋’。感谢他们的祝福，谁不希望夜夜笙歌性生活美满呢？”

“荡妇羞辱呗，还能做什么，多少年都还这副德行。”高天尊露出一个嫌弃的表情。

相比Loki关于高天尊的坏话在这个校园里只多不少，他从没有掩饰过自己的性取向，而且每天顶着艳丽明媚的妆容来到学校。人或多或少喜欢排除异己，一旦有些人行为举止超越“规矩”的界限就会有另一些人做那卫道士，然而自身力量太过薄弱，人人又都懂得人言可畏的道理，众口铄金，积毁销骨，都算不上什么新鲜花样了。

舆论像条滑溜溜的泥鳅让人抓不住，这只能算是预热环节，发动舆论的预期目标是孤立甚至是动用言语施暴为日后肢体冲突预热，一旦确立下攻击目标，人们会懵懂自觉地回避攻击对象，生怕自己也成了靶子。对于人类这种在乎他人评价的动物而言孤立和厌弃就已经是可怕的惩罚了。之后重头戏是冲突和暴力，在自以为的道德中站上上峰便可随意行事，而且种种原因让这些人免受惩罚，于是谙熟此道之人便可为所欲为。

这有点像人体的免疫系统工作。曾经强调个性的人们会在那一瞬间主动变成千篇一律的面孔，变成免疫系统的一个个工作者，变成识别外来物质的千千万万个免疫细胞，然后再将那些“异常”的细胞吞噬杀死便大功告成。至于那些被当作异己者除去的人是否无辜不会出现在考虑范围内，“危害”群体就是死有余辜，不同就是错误。当然如果这些异己者乖乖听命变回“正常”，仁慈的人们总会放他们一条生路不是吗，所以为什么要特立独行呢，落得什么下场都是自己活该啊。

能不能从泥潭里挣扎出来全凭造化。

其实高天尊这么个外号本身就有不少嘲讽的意味在里面，只不过他本人觉得听起来挺顺耳的，就允许别人这么叫他了。

Loki突然想起了什么：“不对，这么一想当时万圣节你把我和Thor分到一组就是在试探了吧？那时候我们明明还不熟。”

“不熟就不可以试探了吗？你觉得我会错过任何八卦的机会吗？”高天尊反问道。

“行吧，你说是那就是，不反驳。”Loki说。

走了一段距离高天尊并没有回头去教室的意思，两个人一起到电梯间前等电梯。

等电梯的时候高天尊又说：“虽然大家都不太敢对直男下手。不过Thor只是表现出对Jane有意思，这并不能表示他就是直男啊。不试一试谁知道结果如何呢？”

话虽如此，其实两个人心里都明白最后结局很难如人意。

Loki摇了摇头：“没有那个必要，Thor是不会喜欢我的，我也不需要他的喜欢。”

这话让向来善于言辞的高天尊一时不知如何回应，不过所幸Loki并不需要他说些什么。

“正是如此我更加喜欢他了，我喜欢他永远不会喜欢我。”说着Loki露出了微笑，没有半分自嘲意味，更看不出诸如难过沮丧之类的情绪，这时的Loki难得卸去了浑身戒备，那张略显稚嫩的脸庞上是令高天尊难以理解的温柔。

“管它是正确还是错误呢，我知道有纠结和痛苦，但我是快乐的。因为喜欢上一个人而快乐，这还不够吗？他不需要知道我对他有什么想法，自然也不会喜欢我，这样最好了，他不必因为有个人喜欢自己而感到惶惶不安。”

电梯的层数不断上升终于跳到了他们这一层，Loki先一步进了电梯间，按下按钮之后抬头看到高天尊也走了进来，有些惊讶地看着他：“你不去上课？”

“不去，又不是主课，去了也是睡觉。”

“你去哪？”

“食堂啊，这都快到饭点了，等饭上来我不就刚好饿了。”

电梯门关上之后两个人站在电梯间里沉默好久，Loki轻轻地说了一句谢谢，高天尊险些没听见。

“啧，年轻人啊。”

高天尊一副看后辈的慈祥模样，笑着摇了摇头。

 

TBC.

*注：出自俄罗斯裔美国作家弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫的成名小说《洛丽塔》


	13. Chapter 13

13

有了第一次的擦肩而过必然有第二次。

只不过不是上次那样独立封闭的空间，也不是只有Loki和Thor两个人面对面无法躲避的相遇，自然不需要预见到可能会发生的尴尬而冒出来匆忙打断的高天尊。

Thor和他的那帮朋友们勾肩搭背地走过，Loki站在原地直到看见那追逐打闹溅起的雪沫子跃起又落下，直到他们的身影已经超出门上玻璃窗能够窥伺到的范围。

然后Loki掀起厚实的棉布帘推开大门，迎接十二月底的寒风。

不给自己找麻烦也不给别人添堵，善解人意的演员谙熟避免落入尴尬境地的技艺，让一切看起来理所应当是他们的天职。

所以，不是Thor在回避他。

是他自己在躲着Thor。

学校里真的没有什么大事件，任何一点风吹草动在这里都能掀起轩然大波，那天教室里发生的一切都能成为让人津津乐道的谈资。有人和Thor说了什么，Thor又回了什么，最后悉数落入高天尊的耳朵里，才会有了高天尊拿着Loki本来就放在会议室的资料窜出来替他解围的一幕。

“你知道这件事的后果是什么吗？”Loki对高天尊说。

“什么？”高天尊翻看节目单，视线没有移开只是偏头示意自己正在听。

“我的书不能放在会议室了，因为你的劣质借口。”

高天尊终于看向了Loki，纯粹是因为觉得Loki似真似假的抱怨太好笑了，忍不住起了逗他的心思：“是是是，我的错，我就应该装作什么都不知道。没有让你看到Thor的反应是我多情了，我一定改正。”

“不，我的错，不该抱有不切实际的幻想。”Loki语调平平地反驳他。

“我没有说你喜欢Thor是不切实际的意思。”高天尊说，“喜欢有什么问题呢？喜欢什么错也没有。你喜欢他，他不喜欢你，这才是问题所在。”

不喜欢自己。

Loki低头琢磨这句话的隐藏含义，那句“那天他是怎么回答的”已经到了嘴边，却又警觉地吞咽回去。

不去回应已经成为了他行走在校园里的原则。不可以被别人知道那天他曾经出现在教学楼，不可以被别人知道自己和那些侮辱言语只有一墙之隔，不可以被人发现自己仓皇出逃的愚蠢模样。Loki Laufeyson只是天天躲在图书馆里的书呆子，成绩好轻而易举地获得老师的青睐，他对那些枯燥乏味的学业资料以外的一切没有任何兴趣。他不会逃走，只会面无表情就像什么都没有听见，因为这些对解决理科问题毫无帮助。他无聊到了这些喜欢作弄他人的学生都失去兴致，所以那些难听话不会出现在他面前，因为得不到任何期待的反应。

背后怎么肆意地羞辱他真的不想去计较，也没有计较的意义，只要没有发生在他面前就可以了，既然无可避免那就让自己承受的伤害最小。

“我说过他永远都不会知道我喜欢他的，我从来没有期待过结局。”Loki尽量让自己的声音听起来没有那么颤抖。

表面上无所谓实际上强忍着失望和难过让Loki看起来格外可怜，高天尊心里生出几分同情，忍不住告诉他真相：“可是Thor可能已经知道了。”

Loki猛地转头看向高天尊，眼睛满是不敢置信。高天尊还看出了那么几分期盼，估计是在希望自己对他说“嘿别当真，我只是开个玩笑而已”。

“什么？”Loki不自觉地拔高音量，附近围观打篮球的学生听到声音看向他们所在的方向，高天尊用胳膊捣了Loki一下，直到那些人探究的目光移开后才说：“你干什么这么大声？”

Loki没理会他的抱怨，压低声音问道：“你说什么？”

“我说，Thor可能已经知道你喜欢他这件事了。”高天尊同样小声回答。

“这不可能。”Loki咬牙，“他要是这么敏锐也不至于和Jane到现在还没在一起。”

“当然不是他自己发现的。”高天尊神神秘秘地点到为止。

Loki沉默，那双灰绿色的眼睛瞬间失去了光泽，过了一会儿才说：“是那些看我不顺眼的人，对吗？”

“没错。”高天尊点头。

“这一次也不过是他们的惯用伎俩，关于我的谣言不差这一条，迟早会落入Thor的耳朵。只不过恰好说的是我喜欢Thor而已，今天说是Thor明天又会有其他人选替代。”Loki自言自语了几句反而安慰起高天尊，“真的没什么，我早就预料到这种事情会发生，甚至比我想得还要晚一些。”

“可Thor如果在意呢？如果，我是说如果他对你喜欢他这件事感到介意甚至厌恶你咒骂你。”

“他这样说了吗？”Loki的脸颊上的血色瞬间褪去，身体紧绷像一只炸毛的黑猫，不过高天尊觉得这是只从水里捞出来皮毛已经湿透的猫。

“我所了解的是他没有在人们面前这么说过，私下里就不知道了。”高天尊否认道。

“他如果真的……”Loki垂下眼睑让人看不清他的眼神，“我不知道该怎么办才好。我可能，我不知道，也许我还会继续，也许我会彻底失望。可还没有发生，我预测不到自己会怎么做。”

“你已经做出选择了，Loki。”高天尊一字一句地点出了事实，“你的犹豫不是已经说明了你的选择吗？如果他让你失望你就会结束对他的感情，你根本不会有任何犹豫。”

Loki一向红润的嘴唇都有些发白，他闭上了眼睛有些自暴自弃地说：“可以换个换题吗，我不想说了。”

高天尊应了一声，看向正在背景墙上挂装饰物的学生说道：“去那边看看吧？”

Loki跟着他从场馆侧面的座椅上站起来，跨了半个篮球场走到那片等待装饰的墙壁旁。他双臂环抱在胸前看着学生们忙忙碌碌，显然是没有上去帮忙的打算。

学校的篮球馆相当宽敞明亮，外围几乎都有和墙壁同高的窗户增加光线，他和高天尊刚才坐的那一侧直接是透光玻璃和支架构成的。

“没想到他们最后设计方案会这么麻烦，到时候拆起来可有的搞了。”高天尊叹气。

“方案你没看过吗？除了墙壁装饰，那里还要搭个架子，拉上一些欢迎标语之类的。”Loki指了下场馆入口处，“场地外围还要架灯光，为了不影响篮球队训练还有体育课正常使用还要等前一天晚上才能开始动工。”

高天尊反问道：“舞会不是有专门的负责人吗，我为什么要管这些？”

行，好，日常甩手掌柜不能要求太多。

Loki知道这些也只是在办公室休息学习的时候听了隔壁部门开会全程而已，掌握没什么用的信息纯粹是因为闲得无聊又懒得出去，于是就当个背景板旁听了。

晚上篮球馆的光总给人一种奇异的感觉，篮球弹到地板上的声音和学生们配合时的喊声在空旷的室内明显无比，再加上他们这边布置会场自然不可能算是安静。他像是进入了另一个世界，那个世界热闹、和谐，但是自己格格不入。

其实今晚他和高天尊不用出现在这里，从头到尾就没有他们什么事，两个人在学校吃完午饭闲的无聊就来这看看而已。Loki从高天尊说完那些话之后就开始心不在焉，尽管两个人都在闲扯的时候尽量避免提起任何相关话题，高天尊还是看得出来Loki在竭力装作不在意。这让高天尊更加忍不住想要叹气，可又不知道该说些什么。没多久Loki和高天尊打了声招呼就离开了篮球馆。

Loki消失在入口大门的背影和他本人一样清冷孤寂，目送他离开的高天尊心里有了一点小愧疚，转身和舞会负责人聊了起来。

心怀愧疚地和别人聊天的高天尊自然不知道刚出了篮球馆Loki脸上的苍白无助立即消失，取而代之的是暖黄色灯光驱散不了的阴郁。

深邃的眼眶和灯光打下的阴影让他的表情难以分辨，如果有人停下脚步打量躲在帽子那圈毛领之后的他便会发现，那双灰绿色的眼睛流转着的冰冷光芒。

他叹了口气，呼出的白雾慢慢升腾消散，不紧不慢地向校门口挪去。

现在他可以确定的是那天Thor没有说什么，既没有跟着讥讽自己也没有为自己辩白。这个事实不出所料，那次楼道走廊里Loki注意到Thor只是意外他的出现而厌恶就已经猜到了，刚才诈了一下高天尊就得到了确切答案。

不过即使情绪是欺骗，高天尊还是问出了他最不想面对的问题。他自己到底在犹豫什么呢？他也不知道，他只是想要得到一个明确的答案，能否面对这个事实完全没在考虑之中。

然后现在知晓了，却感觉一片茫然。

他在等一个契机，等到那一瞬间心绪战胜理智，等那一刹那燃烧的火焰悄然熄灭或是连同自己化为灰烬，铡刀落下绞绳收紧，或者侥幸等来无罪赦免的福音降临，可谁都知道祷告不如祈祷死神早日带来解脱。

路灯拉长Loki缓慢前行的身影，心中难以言明的预感让他在快要走到校门口的时候停下脚步，转身望向身后灯火通明的篮球馆。

那里，他等待的剧目会在那里如期上演。

TBC.


End file.
